Love will find a way
by penelope25
Summary: Bella is the school nerd while Edward is the school jock and player. They hated each other but what happens when their moms know each other & decided to have vacation together. Will love truly find its way between two different creatures? Please read this
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the son of my mom's best friend**

**I love Twilight so I adapt some of the names.**

**I hope you would all like the story because this is my first time.**

**I'll be also using POV (point of views)**

**Have fun reading my story**

Chapter 1: Bullies

Bella's POV

Ok don't panic… actually I can't stop looking behind me, every minute I would stop and check if someone is behind me. I know I look like an idiot or someone who has a bad mannerism of twisting her neck but the real reason why I'm doing this is because I'm afraid the jocks and the cheerleaders would see me and eventually play another trick on me.

"Hey Edward is that Bella?" I heard Mike asked Edward, the leader of the jocks and the coolest guy in school. In my own opinion, the most stupid and self-centered person to ever exist in this world.

"Ummmm, well what do we have here, another person to play a trick on", I shuddered at the way his eyes look at me, you know if "looks kills"

"Hey Bella" Edward said as he grab my bag and all my stuff spilled, he then pick one of my assignments, "What's this another message from your family in Mars or was it in Jupiter?"

All his friends laughed at me, I tried to grab my assignment back but their just fast so I eventually gave up. The problem with me is that I easily give up because I know if I continue to fight Edwards's group, I'll probably end up inside the lockers for 3 hours or go home with a lot of bruise.

"Can you just give it back to me?" I pleaded to them; I could feel my tears rolling down my checks.

"You know, I think I will not return this to you, Mr. Cope would be very happy to know that will get an A+ in his subject." He eyed me fiercely.

The bell rang; Edward and his friends leave me crying at the middle of the hall. I don't know how long I stayed there, all I know is this can't just go. Someday I must learn how to fight them, and eventually ready to face them. Especially that Edward… arrrggggg just thinking of his name makes me wants to vomit. He is the most disgusting, self-centered, evil, ambitious and stupid person I met. Well I must admit I liked him when I first saw him but after a week I realized how stupid I was to like him. I start to hate him when his friends hurt me. The only person that I like in this school is my friend, Angela. She understands me and even defenses me if Jessica (the leader of the cheerleading team) would shame me in front of the whole school. I heard someone calling my name….

"Bella, Bella, Oh dear what happen to you? Did they hurt you?" Angela shouted while running towards me and upon reaching me, she help me stand.

"Oh, Gela they took my assignment in Biology and they insulted my family." I could feel myself sobbing hysterically at my best friends shoulder.

"Oh, Bella don't worry, someday they will pay you back." She said soothingly

"Gela, I don't know what to do without you." I smiled at her

"I know kiddo, I'm your angel/savoir and I think it's time to go for Biology" she looks at her watch, "Oh we already missed Biology well it's time for Gym." And she half-pull and half-drag me toward the Gym.

"You know I love Gym to the sense that we're doing baseball this year." I said to her.

I love baseball. I was only 6 years old when my father taught me how to play baseball. Now that I'm seventeen, a senior, I got the chance to represent our school for the past 4 years every time there's a competition.

"Girls, your almost late." shouted Coach Mares to me and Angela. Behind her I can see Edwards and Jessica's group smirking at us. I almost vomit when I saw some of them making-out on the benches. Coach Mares told us to sit down on one of the benches; Angela and I choose the farthest bench from where the jocks and the cheerleaders are sitting.

"Ok, everybody as you have known this year's Gym lesson is about… Baseball" announced Coach Mares

There were yes's and no's from the class. I glance at Edward and I saw that he was looking scared. Ahhh, I told myself, knows my chance to prove to him that I'm not a loser.

"Ok I already divided the class into two teams, the first team is compose of; Mike, Edward, Laurent, Sarah, Samuel, Katrina, Andrew and Bella." I groaned, hearing that Edward and I would be at the same group. Coach Mares continue to announce the members of the other team, Angela and Jessica where in one. When it was time to go and talk with the group I look at Gela in a "make-sure-you-would-embarrass-our-cheerleading-princess look". She wink at me and when to her team, I also when to my team, wishing that Edward would not start bullying me. When I reach my team I can hear Edward talking…

"I say we should assign Samuel as the pitcher." He even talks loudly when I was right beside him.

"Ahem, excuse but who be the team leader?" I asked him, raising my left eyebrow. He totally looks shocked. I continue looking at him fiercely; I never imagine how nice his green eyes are.

"Well, it's obviously you, Bella." Katrina said in her soft voice

I nod at her and smile, a gesture that means, thank you. I looked at the others and they all agreed with Katrina well except with one person, Edward. He was looking at me fiercely, it made me conscious. When Coach Mares calls us I could still see Edwards's eyes on me. We start the game, and of course our team was the best. We scored 7 while the other was only 2. To my amazement, Angela did embarrass Jessica. She was about to batter when she hit Jessica on her legs making her cry. Well, I was the only one who knew that Angela did it on purpose. Though Angela kept on saying sorry, as if she meant it. I also have to give Edward a credit; he knows how to play baseball, which I didn't expect.

"Ok, that was a good game, know you go and take your bath." Coach Mares instructed us at the end of the game.

"Hey" I ran towards Angela. "That was totally awesome." I clap her back a little bit harder.

"I know, that girl just got into my nerves, she was complaining about this and that and she keeps on flirting with Ben." Her voice sound hoarse.

I raise an eyebrow when she said Bens name. Well, Ben is Angela's secret crush and she hates someone whose flirting with Ben especially Jessica.

"So Gela, are you going to shower or just go home immediately?" Asked her.

"I'm actually in a hurry; I need to take my brothers for a walk. Well, see you tomorrow." She kisses my cheeks and ran towards the exit of the gym.

I stay for awhile fixing my things. I then go to the shower room and took a very relaxing bath. After taking a bath I when to my locker and get my bag when…

"What are you doing here?" it was Edward and he look so hot with his hair wet and he was not wearing any shirt only khaki shorts. Oh…. Bella he your enemy I told myself.

"I think it should be me who must ask why you are here; I didn't see when I enter?" I know my voice sounds weird but I look at him, I didn't help with his eyes so beautiful. Arrrggg… stop it.

"Well I arrived when you were talking a bath and I when back because I forgot my bag." He told, I can't stop noticing his eyes which surprisingly looks warm.

"Ok, well I am going home." I still manage to make my voice a little bit mad. I was already at the doo when he called my name.

"Bella wait, come back' he shouted

I look back and saw him running towards my direction. Oh my, what does he want?

"Bella, I would like to say sorry for taking your assignment" I can't believe that this guy in front of me would sorry after bullying for almost four years.

"Look I know I hurt you but I already told Mr. Cope that it was your assignment, please forgive me Bella." He looks at me with pleading eyes and I can't understand him. He hates me. Now he is asking for forgiveness, what is he planning.

"Oh, thank you, well I um I better go home." I manage to tell him. I then run outside the door. Behind me I still can see his eyes upon me, weird, totally weird. I reach the parking lot and when to my blue Ferrari. I arrive at our house and immediately when to my room. I think the whole afternoon about Edwards's weird action to me. Is he planning something? Well, he totally looked sincere but I need to see if he really meant what he said. That night I dreamt about Edward.

I hope you all like it.

This is my first time… so please review my story.

I'm happy to accept any suggestions.


	2. Is she worth a bet?

**Hi to everyone who read and just read my story.**

**Sorry, to update soooo late.**

**Since I would like to write the next chapter, I did find an extra time to update. Though I'll have my exams before the Christmas vacation in two days.**

**I hope you would all love my story and thanks for those who reviewed.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo ******

Chapter 2 : Is she worth a bet?

(Edwards POV)

I could not believe that I said sorry to the girl that I have bullied for the past 4 years. That was my first private talk with Bella. She may have not realized it but the way she speak and everything about her did have a very great effect on me. Wait… what am I thinking? No… I don't like Bella. My friends just dared me to make friends with Bella, this is all a bet. Though I must admit Bella is very pretty and she is different from the rest of the girls.

"Hey Edward, good job" Mike said while slapping my back.

"Thanks" I grinned " So did I win the bet?"

'Well, your not yet done. Talking to Bella is the first step"

"What first step?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Come on, do you really believe that Bella will believe you by just saying sorry to her?"

"So what's the second step?"

"Well, tonight I want you to go to her room and give her a dozen of roses?"

"Okay, that doesn't sound so hard"

" I'm not yet done, the highlight of this step is to ask her out, bring her to Sabbaro, Tyler, James and I will be there. When you finish ordering your dinner James will pass by the two of you and act that he accidentally spill the ice cream. He will pour it on Bella's dress and I will take the picture. Then I will ask Tyler to post the picture around the school." Mike finish his plan, he look so evil that I want to tell him it's so rude of him.

But I need to do this. I have to maintain my reputation as the school's hottest guy and I must not disappoint my friends. I felt sorry for Bella, she is such a good girl to deserve this kind of treatment… but I was the one who bullied her and now I felt sorry for her? Okay, I'll just do what Mike wants me to do, remember Edward your reputation is at stake. Anyways I'm not new to this, making Bella's life miserable is already my daily routine. Though I'm feeling something different right now…. I need to save Bella from another embarrassment. Yes, I need to stop this foolish routine of hurting her. It's time to move on and make friends with her. After that effect she had to me his afternoon, I couldn't allow anybody to hurt her.

" Hey, Edward you listening to me?" Mike's voice brought me back to the present

"Um… sorry I was just thinking about something." I answered immediately

" So, what can you say about the plan?"

" It is very awesome, I only taught girls like Jessica could think such plans, never expected you could that well too." I teased him

" Okay, we'll be expecting the two of you at around 7, bye"

(Bella's POV)

I couldn't believe it, Edward Cullen just said sorry to me. I couldn't believe that the boy who bullied me for almost four years just said sorry to me. I when up to my room in trance just thinking of Edwards perfect green eyes, his velvet voice and…. Wait… no… he bullied me so I must not like him. I mean he might not be truthful when he said sorry. I when inside my room and immediately called Angela.

"Oh, Gela, please answer the phone… come on" I muse

"Hi Bella" Angela's voice answered my call, "Finally" I said

"Hey, Gela do you mind talking to me for a few minutes?"

'Yeah, what do you want to tell me?"

'Well its about Edward…." I told her the rest of the story, everything he said and they way his eyes looked totally sincered.

"Oh my gosh, that is really something, I mean Edward Cullen just said sorry to you… what is he up to?"

"Yeah, I know…. Do you really think his up to something?"

"Well the way you describe his expression is something but we know it's unlikely for Edward to say sorry."

"So what will I do, I mean it would be rude for my part not to tell him anything."

" I don't know but will know it tomorrow"

I suddenly heard a knock on my door. Then I heard the velvet voice…"Bella, this is Edward, can I talk to you?" No, he is outside my door!

"Um, wait" I yelled at the door

"Hey, you have a visitor?" Angela's voice asked me from the phone.

"Yeah, and its Edward!"

"Oh, well I think I call you again later, bye"

"Bye" I answered. I when to the door and open it. There in front of me is a greek god. Edward is dress in a formal outfit. A blue polo and black pants and shoes. In his hands is a dozen of roses.

" Hi Bella. I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I just want to ask you something. Oh this is for you." He said as he handed me the flowers.

How could he do that. His green eyes were looking at me directly. I don't know what to say…

"Um, thank you. Come inside." I open the door widely for him to enter my room.

"Nice room you have." He said

Oh, why does he have to look at everything inside my room.

"So what do you want to tell me." I managed to ask him.

"Well, I was thinking do you want to go out with me? A dinner?"

"Um…. Sure. Where are we eating?"

"I'm planning to eat at Sabbaro. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. D o you mind waiting as I get dress?"

"I'll just wait here." He smiled at me, the most breathtaking smile I've seen.

I tripped a couple of times going to the bathroom. How the hell could he do that. Smiling that way ! He might have cause a couple of fainting accidents in school. No doubt girls like him, like a very hot pancake. I don't know what to wear, I might I don't like him… okay I do like him a little but I'm not the schools whore or slut, is Jessica. At the end I decided to wear my black skinny jeans, a gray shirt, I put a black belt with diamonds around my shirt and I wear my black pumps. I look great and to complete my outfit I pick my favorite Gucci bag. I when out of the bathroom hoping he had left but there he was… handsome as always… arrrgghhh Bella stop it. Stop it.

"Hey, you look great no you look beautiful." He compliment as soon as he seen me.

"Thank you." I'm sure I look like a tomato in front of him

"So, are we ready." He ask me, again the breathtaking smile appeared.

"As all ever be." I manage to say.

I must say he is gentleman. He guided me towards his Volvo and we went to Sabbaro. I must say for a hot guy like him, girls would really go over him. The whole ride I would see him glancing at me every minute and there would be times that we would look at each other the same time. We finally arrived at Sabbaro.

"Is it okay with you if we take one of the private seats?" he smiled at me

"Sure, I really don't mind." I smile at him sheepishly

He led me to a table beside the fountain. In my own opinion it was so romantic but I have to remind myself that this is a friendly diner. The waiter ask us what we want to order. It was gross to see him trying to flirt with, yuck who the hell would want him if that is his attitude? Anyways I ordered pasta, steak and a cake. Edward ordered the same but different flavor of cake. I laugh at the idea when he told the waiter he preferred chocolate cake than mocha.

"Looks like someone is flirting with someone." He smirked

"Oh, come on who the hell will like him, I mean with that attitude I'd rather go to convent and become a nun. " I was shock I said those things. My little rant just cause him to smirk some more. I glowered at him but he just smiled at me.

Our orders arrive and I must admit the food is so delicious. After a few minutes I heard someone saying hi to both of us.

"Hi Edward, Bella. It's nice to see the two of you going out." Mike excuse himself because his friends Tyler and James also arrived.

I look at Edward and he look so mad, no confuse.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" without thinking I place my hands on his. The moment I did it I get my hands

"No everything is perfectly fine." He smile as he took my hands and hold it. I blushed instantly.

We look at each others eyes in silence. I don't know how long are we doing it but I like it, though I know Edward and I could only be friends.

"Hey Bella, Edward." I look up to see who is speaking, it is James. I suddenly notice Edward look tense… what's wrong?

"Hey James, that's a very delicious ice cream." I said grinning at him

"Thanks Bella, do you want some?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"No, look you could have some, here." He place the ice cream in front of my face and suddenly everything on my face when cold. Aarrggh he spilled the ice cream on my face and the worst part is…

"Hey, Bella smile." I heard Tyler laughing while taking my photos with ice cream on my face. I want to melt, everyone in the restaurant are laughing at me, except Edward. He look sorry. I ran outside the restaurant and cried. How could I fall for such scheme, of course they planned all of this. Edward saying sorry, the roses, the ice cream. How could I believe everything that Edward told me. He might think I'm a stupid person. I look around me, I need to go home. I want to home. I'll just walk going home or take a bus but I will not ride again in Edwards stupid Volvo. I heard a car behind me stop.

"Bella, please listen to me." Edward pulled my arm, making me face him.

"What do you want Edward, your pretty little scheme has been successful or is there another part?" I look at him so fiercely that I want to cry in front of him. How dare him treat me like this. Making me think that he really want to made friends with me. Stupid Bella, stupid.

"Please, Bella allow me to explain." He pleaded, his eyes were full of remorse.

"No, Edward this is enough. I gave you the chance to make friends with me. It is your fault you wasted it. I'm a stupid person to believe everything that you said. How dare you treat me like that. Who do you think you are. Well, of course the hottest and coolest guy in school" I made quotations marks in the air. "Who am I, nobody right, I am nobody so it is just alright for you to do anything you want to do with. You don't care how I feel every time you insult me in front of the school, every time you take my assignments, every time you hurt me physical." I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks, I don't care. "You know you are not as cool as you think you are Cullen, you are the most stupid, self-centered, idiot person I've meet in this world. I don't even know why girls go crazy over you, I mean making-out with different girls each day what kind of person is that. How dare you bet against me, how much do I cost Edward? So please don't think that I would ever believe anything that you will say because you are a player and a liar Edward Cullen. I hate everything about you, I hate myself for believing you." After my very long speech I run as fast as I can until I reach a bus stop going to the direction of my home. I ride it feeling relieved that I said everything to Edward.

(Edwards' POV)

I stood there for a long time, absorbing everything that Bella said. I know she is right, how dare I treat her like that, I must have disgust her with my attitudes. I know I shouldn't bet against her but I have my reputation. I like Bella so much, I just don't know why she doesn't like me but after what she said I think I already know the reason. I need Bella's trust again, I need her. I know she is the only person who can change me.

**So did you like it?**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Sorry again for the late update… I have exams this week but I manage to finish this chapter. I hope there would be more reviews so I can update soon. About 30-50 reviews? Hehehe… but I have started the third chapter.. I'll just finish it. ******


	3. Confuse

**Hello, Merry Christmas to all fanfic readers!**

**Yeah, Its Christmas vacation so I can continue with my story.**

**Exams just finish and I was actually thinking what to write in this chapter while answering my Biology test.**

**Well, I'll do my best to make this chapter a nice one. Though this chapter is more on glancing, no talking stuffs.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed my story…. It feels good to know someone is reading my story.**

**Anyways, I have to start with the story or else I wouldn't stop telling everything about my day. Have a nice day fellas.**

**Oh, one thing I forgot both of them are 17, thanks for the one who asked.**

Chapter 3: Confusion

(Edwards' POV)

I stand in the pavement outside the restaurant for I don't know how long. Bella's words hurt like daggers. Though I know I deserve more than just daggers. I need to apologize to her, tomorrow is the right time at school. I could go to her dorm tonight but I don't think she will even let me in.

"Hey, Edward look at these pictures" a very happy Mike said, shoving in front of my eyes the pictures.

Bella in the picture looks so embarrass. There were ice cream all over her face she looks funny. Seeing the picture made me feel mad. I took the pictures from Mikes' hands and I tear them and throw to the nearest trash can.

"Wait what are you doing?" Tyler asked

"I have enough, stop doing this to Bella you hear me, I don't want any of you will play another prank on Bella you hear me." With that I when to the parking lot and drove back to school.

I heard my phone beep;

_Edward, man what's wrong?_

_Mike_

**I don't know… look I'm confuse**

**Girl problem… I need help**

**Edward**

_Huh, The Edward Cullen having _

_Problems with girls? Unbelievable._

_Who's this girl anyway?_

_Mike_

**Look I don't think you will believe**

**Me. I don't know, I like her I must admit**

**But she hates me even loathes me.**

**Edward**

_That's a problem man, tell me who she_

_Is. The guys will help you._

_Mike_

**You wouldn't believe me, it's**

**Bella…**

**Edward**

_No way! _

_Mike_

**Look I know you wouldn't believe me**

**But I like her really, so much. I don't know how **

**To apologize to her… after what I've done to**

**Her she'll probably curse me all her life.**

**Edward**

_Wow, that's something man. I know Bella is beautiful _

_Don't worry will help you apologize. After all we did_

_Hurt her to._

_Mike_

**Thanks, I always knew you're my friend**

**Edward**

_Your welcome, I think it's time to change._

_Did I just said that, anyways think of_

_A plan to apologize to her._

_Mike_

**Yeah, bye man**

**Edward.**

That was it; I just confessed to my best friend how much I feel for the girl I bullied for 4 years. I was surprised that I felt happy after telling it to Mike.

I arrive at the dorm tired and restless. Everything that happened tonight has made me think a lot. I decided to rest and get myself ready for tomorrow apology. I know I've fallen for Bella and I will not stop courting her until I get her.

(Bella's POV)

I arrived at the dorm feeling restless and angry. Angry because of what had happen at the restaurant. I when to the bathroom and took at hot bath. After taking a bath I check my e-mail.

_**3 unread mails;**_

All the mails were from mom.

_Hey, Bells…_

_How is school going? I know the year is about to end so I'm deciding if you want to spent the summer with me? _

_Love Mom_

_P.S. I met my best friend…. Esme, you need to meet her as soon as classes end._

Another mail from mom:

_Hey, Bells is everything alright?_

_Haven't answered my mail…. Is there something wrong?_

The last mail contains the same message asking me, what is wrong and how come I haven't answered her mails.

I press the reply button and e-mail her:

_Hey, Mom everything is fine… I just when out for dinner._

_Sorry I haven't answered your e-mails… server here is a lil bit lame. Lol_

_Well, there are about 3 weeks left before school ends._

_I would be glad to spend the summer with you. Where? I mean not in California I beg you._

_Somewhere we both want to go… (We have enough money… I mean no way we can't go _

_Anywhere... we have a butler for God sake and a mansion for a house) Sorry mom I just miss the_

_People there anyways Charlie did send me a lot of designer clothes and bags…. _

_Well, say Hi to Esme your friend from me. Eager to meet anyone that makes you happy._

_Bye mom, love lots…. Bells._

I click the send button and sign out. I switch my laptop off and when to bed. I know tomorrow will be a long day. With Edward to tackle. Arrrgghhhh I hate thinking of his name…. I know I like him but I don't want to like him…. He such a pain in the ass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Bella's POV)

I woke up feeling exhaust. I get dress, I chose to wear my white skirt and black sleeveless blouse, with a white heels. I pick my Prada back and get a waffle from the refrigerator.

As I was walking towards my first class, I couldn't help but notice that Edward and his friends were nowhere to be found. I was felt relief. Though I part of me is still worried because I had most of classes with Edward.

I entered the room expecting the teacher to be there but I was shock to see……

**So did you like the chapter…?**

**I have something in my mind on what is really the thing that Bella saw.**

**If you want to tell me your guess…. REVIEW….**

**Please review this chapter and I'll be making the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Love you all….**


	4. Apology accepted

**Hello guys, I really love reading your reviews.**

**My Christmas vacation is not really that fun…. Hoping something will happen as Christmas approach.**

**My cousins from Canada and Us will be arriving so I'll be a little busy.**

**Though I'll do my best to update the next chapters.**

**To show my gratitude to those people who reviewed my story… read this:**

**jessieleerox – Merry Christmas. I pity Bella but don't worry Edward will do his best to make Bella happy. I know Edward is doing something to surprise Bella. Thanks for the review. **

**devilish-innocence – I know flowers are cute but I'm planning something more unique. Thanks for the review. Merry Christmas**

**Team-Vampire-45 – Thanks for reading my story. I know this will be an amazing story if you keep on reading. Thanks for the review. Merry Christmas**

**TheJodine – Merry Christmas. I'm glad you like the story. I do have problems with my grammar because ideas keep popping on my mind. Anyways thanks for the review. **

**T3am Switzerland – It's great to know there are people like you who read my story. I'll do my best with the conversation. Thanks for the review. Happy holidays**

**x-aly-x – Glad you like the chapter. I'll do my best to make it better. Thanks for the review. Enjoy Christmas.**

**MzShazra – I know how Edward and his friends hurt Bella but better read the next chapters. Thanks for the review. Merry Christmas**

**... – Thanks for reading "Love will find a way". Merry Christmas**

**iloveTwilight-kk – Hope you will like the story more if you keep on reading. Merry Christmas and thanks for the reviews.**

**JiggyT – I'll do my best to update soon. Thanks for the review. Happy holidays**

**Stupid-shiny-volvo-owner2606 – I'm happy you like the story. Thanks for the review. Enjoy Christmas.**

**Well I'm done thanking those people who reviewed my story. You really make me happy reading your reviews.**

**We'll hope you will love chapter 4. Reviews will make me write chapter 5 faster.**

Chapter 4: Apology…. Accepted

BPOV

_I entered the room expecting the teacher to be there but I was shock to see…._

The room filled with balloons specifically pink. In the middle of the room is a huge teddy bear, when I say it is huge it is not like the common gigantic teddy bears but it is totally huge. The bear is holding a banner saying" I'm SORRY!".

Everybody is looking at me. I'm very sure I look like a strawberry in front of my classmates. This is impossible. Seriously, could he do this? I mean could Edward…

"Please Ms. Isabella Marie Swann, listen to what I will tell even just for a few minutes." A soft voice whispered behind my ears.

I instantly jump and my classmates giggled. There in front of me is Edward Cullen. In his hands were two things: a bunch of pink and red roses and another teddy bear saying" forgive me Bella"

I nodded at him helplessly, telling him I'm listening to what he will say.

"You were so kind to say "hi" to me when we first met under the pine tree. I know this might sound so corny but please Ms. Swann listen to me. I'm a stupid person to bully you for no reason. Making your entire life so miserable that hurting made you almost disable." Edward is looking at me with such intense that his gaze hold mine.

"We are the schools cat and dog. Always fighting even cursing one another. I must admit I find you beautiful the first time I saw you. Though I could not understand why are you not chasing me like I'm some hot" he made quotation marks in the air. "pancake. I find your attitude a challenge and I want to tell you that I'm trying to impress but instead of getting you I ended getting yells and curses from you. When we talk the other day after gym because of a bet, the feelings I had for you the first time we met were back. That moment I realized it's the right time to stop hurting you and show you how much I care for you."

I don't know what to say, everyone is looking at us. I receive glares from the female population and I could hear smirks from the guys. Edward just told me something I never expected from him. I know I kind of like him but ….. arrghh I like him.

"Please Bella" he took a step forward and did the most unexpected gesture or whatever you call it. He kneel in front of me. "Will you forgive me and my friends for hurting you all this time?" how the hell could he do that. His eyes are making my heart melt.

"Um… Edward can you please stand" I hissed at him.

"Um… well, that was an impressive way of apologizing to a person I must say." I pick the right words to say so that I would not give them any hint of what I'm feeling. "After hurting and bullying me for almost four years that revelation of yours Mr. Cullen is surprising." "Though due to some circumstances I must say I want to forgive you but are you really serious Mr. Cullen or is this just another bet?"

After my speech, Edward and his friends look troubled.

A moment of silence

Another moment of silence…

Then he suddenly took another step closer to me that we look like we are about to kiss. He look at me… help… I could not breath his scent is so …hmmmm.

"Do you really think that this is a bet Ms. Swann?" he asked me, I could not help but notice that he look amuse at my expression.

"Well, I would be glad to believe that your telling me the truth but I don't want to be hurt again or rather be trick." I breathed… we are so close that I sudden impulse told me to grab his soft bronze hair. No… Bella stop it.

"Then I must tell once again Ms. Swann, I'm sorry and will you forgive me?" he is now smiling and I know that he know that he can convince me.

"Okay, I believe you and I forgive you." I replied.

Just after what I said the door open and our teacher appeared at the door.

"Can somebody explain this to me." Ms. Tradler asked while waving her hands in the air, indicating the flowers and the teddy bear.

"Ms. Tradler, Edward here is asking for an apology from Bella that is why there are lots of balloons and a teddy bear in your room" Mike explain to the teacher.

"Very well, I must say it is impressive Mister Cullen. You must like Ms. Swann so much to come up with this idea. Very impressive."

I immediately blush and Edward… ah he smile. What… he smile at what Ms. Tradler said. He can't take this so easy I mean people might jump into conclusion that he his courting me but… why would he bother to prepare this kind of sep-up if he will only apologize?

"Okay, we already miss 25 minutes of our time, go back to your seats." Ms. Tradler ordered us.

We when to our designated seats, my seatmate Charles is absent so I'm seating alone. At the other end of the room is where Edward is seated beside Tyler. The rest of the class we talk about history and names, a lot of names to remember. I played with my hair while listening to the lecture of Ms. Tradler but I could not help but notice that Edward is looking at me. There were times when I would caught him and he would just wink at me. I would glare at him but he would smile at me, my favorite smile.

By the time our class ends I'm sure that Edward is trying to get my attention, is he not satisfied with the attention he already has. I'm the last person to go out of the room, I was about to go to my next class when someone pulled my arm.

"Will you please get your arms off me." I tried to escape whoever hands are holding my arms but the hands are so strong.

"Don't worry Bella it's only me." His voice whispered in my ear that send sparks all over my body.

I turn around to see a rather amused Edward.

"Okay what was that for?" I glared at him

"What?" he asked, oh… he is definitely smirking

"Awhile ago, when you pulled me stopping me from going to my next class."

"Well, I just want to tell you I'm grateful that you accept my apology." He smile at me.

"I s that all?" I ask him.

He push me gently on the wall and put both of his arms on my side, which means I have no way to escape. He then leaned on me… hmmm

"Well, what else do want Bella?" he ask me smiling

"Edward will you please get off me." I hiss at him

He look rather amuse and even lean on me. Our lips are only an inch away.

"You really amuse me Bella but don't worry I promise to make your day the best day of your life so." He whispered in my ear.

With that he left me leaning my back on the wall, breathless. Did he actually tried to kiss me but was stop by the sound of the bell.

He turned his back at my direction and said, " See you at lunch Bells"

Okay is the world going to end, I mean Edward apologize to me in front of the class, what else is he planning. Then he just called me Bells… oh no, the world is really going to end.

I run as fast as I can going to my Trig class. I'm almost late but luckily I arrive at the classroom before the final bell rings. When I entered the room everybody is looking at me.

The same scenario when Edward apologized to me. Girls are glaring at me, well except Angela and a few girls and the male population is looking at me and smirking. What the… oh crap, of course news have wings. I bet the entire school is already talking about the Edward apologizing to Bella thing.

I when to my seat next to Angela as Mr. Fowler start the lesson.

"Hey, I heard about it." Angela whispered to me.

"Who told you?" I ask her while taking down my notes.

"Well, is a little bit long."

I look at her raising my eyebrows

"Okay" she glance at Mr. Fowler, he is busy writing notes at the board which means it is safe to talk.

"Katrina heard it from Vince and told it to Cleo that she immediately spread to Samantha and Samantha called her boyfriend Ian that told the news to his best friend Andrew, that is the boyfriend of Aina that told Jessica and well, Jessica scream the news inside the girls c.r. during the time that Ben was passing down the hallway and you know he told me." Angela look at me.

Wow… that was a very long chain. I must expect even teachers knows about it with Ms. Tradlers' mouth. Okay so everyone knows how Edward and apologize to me and they'll think how good and gentleman he is.

We spent our Trig class as usual, note taking, board work, quiz and a whole chapter review for an assignment. During the class I couldn't help but notice that the girls are still glaring at me. So now I gain a lot of enemies. Most of the girls are probably cursing me, let's put Jessica on the top of the list but I did nothing.

When the class ended Angela and I headed towards the cafeteria. That was the time when I remembered what Edward said. _" See you at lunch Bells"_. As we enter the cafeteria people were looking at me. Okay so how long will I get us to people looking at me even glaring because someone just apologize to me.

Angela touch my shoulders and point at the center of the cafeteria.

I look at where she is pointing and I gasped.

EPOV

The night before I fell asleep I plan on how I will apologize to Bella. I was glad I remembered the most romantic and unique way of apologizing to your crush… yes Bella is my crush and at the same time your enemy.

I called James, Mike and Tyler and told them my plans. They were happy to help me. We arrived at school early in the morning to set-up what I have planned. I have a lot of surprises for Bella and I hope she will really like it.

The morning apology when smoothly, I could see the guys smirking while the girls glaring at Bella when I apologize to her. I really love the way her cheeks turns red. It is lovely to look at. After our class with Ms. Tradler, I don't know but an impulse told me to grab her hand and kiss her but I manage to stop myself from kissing her. A promise her that we'll see each other at lunch and well here am I.

After gym I immediately when to the cafeteria and check if the tables, carpets, the food, the flowers and everything is ready. I'm glad I could ask a favor from the principal, being Carlisle best friend.

I ordered the best food available in the vicinity. I know I spend a big amount for this but I don't mind, I is for Bella… my Bella. The menu is compose of a grilled tenderloin wrapped in bacon, steamed lobster, melted lemon butter, small baked potato, Yorkshire Pudding and gravy, Pirouette cookies and to complete the menu a Merlot wine.

I'm very happy. I waited for Bella to arrive. Students are already arriving and girls look so sad and some looks like they are hoping that the meal is for them. Guys were giving thumbs-up. Tyler, James and Mike are not here because they are getting ready for the last part of my surprise.

I suddenly see the angel floating inside the cafeteria. Bella is always beautiful, how could I not seen it for the past few years. She looks so confuse as if remembering something, then Angela poke her and point towards my direction. At first she didn't see what Angela is pointing at but when she saw me her mouth open in a perfect o.

I smile at her and made a gesture telling her to come. She was hesitant at first but Angela push her. She made her way towards the center of the cafeteria, girls were glaring at her. I couldn't help but notice how clumsy Bella is, to my amusement. She tripped a lot going to me.

"What is this?" she ask me, ah she is blushing.

I smile at her, "Well, I told you my surprise is not yet done so to prove to you that I'm really sorry, I want to have lunch with you Ms. Swann."

She look at me with the most bewildered expression.

"Okay, but this is not necessary." She hiss

Yes! She said yes to me…. I want to jump but I need to compose myself.

I pull her seat, the old fashion way. I then clap my hands and like magic a waiter arrive and serve our first dish. Bella, well she is enjoying the lunch but I could not help noticing that she keep on hiding her face with her hair.

With a sudden impulse I push the hair that escape her ponytail and push it back her neck. I felt a sudden sparks as I touch her skin. She look at me, then she smile.

"Thank you." She whispered

"I know you will love this." I replied, I know I look so smug but I don't care.

The rest of the lunch when smoothly. I found out that Bella loves green and brown. She wants to be writer someday and that she actually own a very huge walk –in closet that contains a lot of designer items.

Of course Bella's family is very prominent family. Her mother is currently in California but will be visiting a friend in Paris. Well, my mom Esme is in Paris maybe I could tell her about Bella's mom and they could spend some time together.

Bella was surprise when the Pirouette cookies were serve.

"Oh, I love Pirouette cookies, the last time I ate this was in the birthday of my cousin in England" she look so beautiful when she smile this way.

"I'm glad you like the food. I honestly love Pirouette cookies." I told her.

I don't want to end this moment with Bella. I felt I'm in heaven just talking to this Angelic beauty in front of me but I need to back in reality. The bell ring signifying the end of lunch break. Bella jumped when she heard the bell, as if she didn't know where she was.

"Oh, its already time. Edward I'm really thankful of what you have done for me. You don't know how much this means to me." She then walk towards the exit of the cafeteria.

When everybody left the cafeteria, I did the something that I longed to do.

"Yes, yes, yes. Bella I so love you". I said jumping up and down. Did I just said I love Bella but I don't need to deny it to myself I do love Bella. If this lunch is a friendly bur romantic lunch this afternoons surprise will be my first step in courting Bella.

BPOV

I had the most amazing lunch for the rest of my life. I know Edward Cullen did the most romantic lunch a boy could offer a girl. I could not believe my eyes when I saw what Angela is pointing at. I enjoyed talking to Edward I found out that he love the color blue and green, he love playing baseball, basketball and a lot more.

This afternoon I decided to stay at the library. I choose the seat at the middle of the library to my mistake. I heard a guitar playing… is it my imagination?

No….. it is definitely my imagination.

Mike appear out of nowhere playing a guitar. He is followed by a singing or let say a humming Tyler and James. They each give me a piece of red roses and a teddy bear. How many teddy bears will I receive this day?

Then, there he is appearing from behind a bookshelf, Edward himself.

He sang the one the most beautiful songs I've heard. He definitely has a good voice.

_I'm sorry, yes I am, for everything that I've done.  
How can I do this right, without you in my life.  
Even though I say I love you I've gotta  
make a change in my life, baby,  
I realize that you're better off without me by your side.  
You're a special lady and I know I'm not ready for you, oh_

He give me a bunch of roses and another teddy bear. He stood in front of me and to my amusement he took a microphone from his pocket and continue singing. I laugh and he smile. My favorite lopsided smile.

_I'm sorry for, what I've done.  
I broke your heart, now we're apart.  
I'm sorry for, making you cry.  
I broke your heart, now I'm alone.  
I'm by myself._

He is now on top of the table singing whole heartedly, I laugh again and this only made him to sing some more. He finally ended his song. He kneel in front of me to my surprise.

"Isabella Marie Swann, I Edward Anthony Cullen would like to ask your permission to allow me to court you." He said to me smiling so widely that I could not speak for a few seconds.

"What did you say?" I manage to ask.

"Will you allow me to court you?" he ask, rather amused

"I don't know, look I taught you are only apologizing to me?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, as you see Ms. Swann I find you so attractive for me to resist not courting you." He grin at me still kneeling.

"Okay, can I talk to you. Alone" I signal to him to stand and a lead him to an empty room outside the library. I could feel the stares of my school mates boring at my back and his back. Edward is smiling, he looks so smug. When we pass by his friends they each give him a high five.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I whispered to the boys as we pass them. They grin at me.

When we entered the empty room and face him, which to my mistake didn't help me from what I was to say. Looking at his eyes were the most amazing thing to look at.

"Okay, can I have your reply" he ask me. He is leaning against the wall crossing his right foot over his left foot.

"Why will you court me" I ask

"Simple" he took a step towards me and spun me around so that I am leaning against the wall. He lean towards me.

"I like you Ms. Swann and I would not stop until you are not my girlfriend." He whispered in my ears that send sparks on my body.

"Okay, I don't mind if you will court me but will you get off me." I tried to push him.

"You know Bella, you are so cute when you look annoyed, but yes I will get off you." He step back.

"Thank you for everything Edward, I appreciate all of these." I simply told him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your day Bella." He told me

"Well I have to go, see you tomorrow." I told him

"Goodbye Bella" he then approach me and did the most amazing thing. He kiss my cheeks and whispered in my ears. "Sleep tight my Bella."

**Well, there you go. That is the longest chapter I have written.**

**Please review… reviews make me so happy.**

**I love fanfiction.**

**Merry Christmas to all of you.**


	5. A love like Romeo and Juliet

**Hello… to all fanfic readers.**

**I'm really sorry if I update so late. Something really embarrassing happened during Christmas Eve. Hehehehe**

**We'll we were attending mass around 12:00 in the evening when I collapsed at the middle of the church. It was so embarrassing because my uncle carried me in a bridal way. Everybody was looking at me, I want to melt. So my parents band me from using my laptop for a few days. **

**Don't worry I'm perfectly fine right now. Actually I'm making this chapter while riding our car going to a place to watch a performance and Christmas lights (funny ******** ).**

**I would like to thank those people, who reviewed chapter 4, I'm glad you like it.**

**Thanks to deviLISH-innocence for reviewing my story since the first chapter.**

**Those who have just read my story continue reading.**

**The vacation part is coming after a few chapters.**

**I'm also planning to write another story (the same characters) but I think I'll just focus in this story for the mean time until I'll get a hundred or so reviews.**

**So please Review my story.**

**Finally, enjoy reading chapter 5.**

BPOV

I could not believe what Edward did this day. He arranged the most amazing way of apologizing just for me. I never expect that Edward would court me. I know that he is not joking because I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

The only question that I could not understand is went he said; _"I will not stop until you're my girlfriend Ms. Swann". _Thinking of that sentence made me blush.

I need to talk to someone, someone who can understand me. Not my mom, Angela, yeah probably Angela can give me a good advice.

I when to my dorm and was about to call Angela when I realize she is in a meeting. It's only 4:00 in the afternoon. Her meeting with the student council is up to 5:00. I decided to take a bath and eat an early dinner in one of the restaurants near the campus.

I decided to wear my jeans a red tank top and flip flops. I when downstairs to tell the dorm mistress that I'm going out for dinner when I heard whispers inside the bathroom. Well, not exactly whispers because her voice is a little bit loud.

"She is such a fucking bitch. How dare her get my Edward from me."

Wait that is Jessica… There's no way she could be talking about me?

"She thinks she is pretty but she is really fugly. I think Edward is joking her."

Okay, it's about me they're talking. Hmmmm… this girl really is the biggest slut in town, make it the world. How dare her think that I'm getting Edward from her and how dare her say that I'm fugly. I know that I'm not ugly. Uurggghhhh….

"I want to kill her for doing that, wait I think we could embarrass her in front of the whole school."

That last part break my patience. I storm inside the bathroom. Jessica looks surprise but after a while she grin an evil grin. Beside her were her two puppies, Cloe and Chelsea. Trying their best to scare me in a we-hate-you-Bella-Swann look.

"Well, you heard everything that I said Swann"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." I replied icily

"Oh, we've got a little bit of temper don't we Swann." She smirks at me

"Well, I just heard you talking about me and calling me names that I think is more appropriate to be your name."

"How dare! Do you really think that because Edward apologizes to you in public you could say those things to me? Don't forget Swann, I made your life miserable for the past four years don't be relieve that Edwards is being a goodie goodie with you because if he is then I'm not." She shouted the last words in front of my face.

"For you information, I'm not scared on what you're planning because everybody knows that you are good liars." I spat at her

"Arrrghhh, I hate you Swann. You'll pay for this" She screams at the top of lungs and exited the bathroom, followed by her two puppies.

"Whore" I scream at her back.

I never expect to have a very appetizing dinner for this day. Having a fight with Jessica is not my idea of a good and delicious dinner. Because of my lack of appetite I decided to go back to my dorm and call Angela to bring a dinner for two.

I when back to my room fuming about my recent fighting match with Jessica. After waiting for a few minutes I heard a knock on my door.

I open the door to see a struggling Angela.

"Oh, let me help." As I get two boxes of pizza from her fully loaded hands.

"Thanks"

"Why do we have a lot of food, I mean this is dinner for four even six?" I asked her

She grins at me. She threw a can of Pepsi to me and opens a box of pizza.

"Why are you grinning?"

I know Angela; if something she really wants happened she would grin the whole time. I remember when her mom bought her a new Audi for her birthday, she grins the whole day. I have to remind her that it is the funeral of Mr. Meinore, the schools oldest janitor. She got scolded by a teacher for grinning during her class.

"Well…" she grins at me again

"Well what?" I raise my brows looking at her directly.

The next thing I knew, we were both jumping up and down. She is screaming.

I need to stop her, because I didn't understand a single word she said because she screams it in the most shrilling voice I ever heard.

"Angela, stop jumping" I said as I put my hands on her shoulder stopping her from jumping.

"Okay, breathe and tell me."

"Ben asks me to have a date with him." She screams

Angela and scream is not a good couple. This is the first time Angel scream, well not exactly. She screams when she is very mad but this scream is very different… its…it's girly?

"Oh, how did he ask you?"

"After the meeting of the student council, I was walking past the library when I saw him running after me. I ask him what I can do for him. Then he smile and said _"I'll be glad if you go on a date with me"._ I immediately said yes."

"I' m happy for you." I hug her. Seeing Angela happy makes me happy.

I'm planning to tell her about my shouting match against Jessica but I don't want to destroy her happiness.

We eat the rest of the pizza to my surprise. Angela needs to fix herself for her date with Ben so she left early.

Having nothing to do because I already finish my assignments in the library. I sleep early.

_________________________________________________________________________

Beep…..beep….beep

Oh my it's already 7:00 in the morning.

My first class is Literature and it starts at 7:15

I take a bath as fast as I can. I grab a sandwich from the fridge.

I run going to my class, ignoring that some students are looking at me as if I'm a lunatic to run this fat early in the morning. I entered the room when I bump into something hard but smells so good.

I felt hands creep on my waist.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered on my ear

I look up trying to form a sentence but to my dismay looking at his perfect green eyes didn't not help at all.

"Uh… sorry to bump on you." I squeak

"It's alright Bella, no harm done." He smiles at me and get his hand on my waist

I felt empty as he did that. Wait… I'm not falling for Edward. He is just only being good to me, that's all but a voice is telling me he is not only making friends with me but also courting me.

"Thanks" I manage to tell him and when to my seat.

To my surprise he seat beside me.

"Why are you seated here?" I whisper at him because the teacher just entered the room

"Mike and I exchange seats so I can be closer to you." He wink at me

I rolled my eyes. Oh God, how could I concentrate if he is beside me?

Luckily Ms. Brumch starts the class. We are studying about Shakespeare's plays.

"The play that we going to talk about is Romeo and Juliet." She told us.

EPOV

After my conversation with Bella, I was glad I was to steal a kiss on her. Kissing her cheeks feels so good.

The whole night I'm only thinking about her and only her.

I know I have my first class with her. I'm very excited to see her, the way she blush and her brown eyes that when every time I look at her, at got lost looking in her eyes.

I position myself near the door so I could see her. I saw her running towards the door. Ah she thinks she's late but she still has 5 mins. before the class. Typical Bella, a good student.

I was about to great her when she bumped on me. Ah, typical Bella. Being clumsy most be in her blood.

Instantly I my hands on her waist to balance her and keep her from falling. It felt good to have my hands on her waist, as if it fit so perfectly.

"Good morning beautiful" I breathed, looking at her eyes made my day.

" um…. Sorry to bump on you." She squeak. I'm glad I had an effect on Bella. She looks so cute when she is confused.

"It's alright Bella, no harm done." I told her. I get my hands on her waist though I want to prolong the moment but I need to remind myself to keep it slow but romantic. I don't want to fright her.

"Thanks" she said, ah… she's blushing. I really love seeing Bella blush, she is so beautiful.

I watch her as she take her seat beside the seat of Mike. Last night I made an agreement with Mike; he will allow me to seat beside Bella if I will allow him to ditch one practice in basketball. At first I was a little bit furious but I'll do anything for Bella, so the deal was close.

I seat on Mikes seat and I saw that Bella looks surprise. Her face immediately turns red. Cute.

"Why are you seated here?" she whispered.

"Mike and I exchange seats so I can be closer to you." I wink at her.

She rolled her eyes and decides to look at the board.

I was about to tease her about something but I saw Ms. Brumch.

Ms. Brumch starts the class. We are studying about Shakespeare's plays.

"The play that we going to talk about is Romeo and Juliet." She told us.

Ah, Romeo and Juliet… then my mind drifted imagining me and Bella being Romeo and Juliet. I'm actually a fan of the classics. Then after a few minutes of imagining someone poke me…

"What?" I ask so loudly that some of my classmates laugh.

"I assume that you are not listening to what I'm saying Mr. Cullen" a very angry Ms. Brumch ask me.

I look at around, it was Bella who poke me and now she is trying her best not laugh.

"I'm sorry, Ms. but I was deep in thought about Romeo and Juliet." I replied

"Well, since you assume that you are thinking about Romeo and Juliet why don't you represent the boys for our discussion?" she smile at me, now amuse at my shock expression

"Um… sure Ms. Brumch." I manage to reply

Okay, now I have to pray to all the Saints in heaven to help me. Very funny Edward, funny.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind if I represent the girls, Edward" Bella whisper in my ear.

I look at her; she is leaning down at me. A sudden impulse told me to grab her face and kiss her but I have to remind myself that we are in a room filled with students and a teacher. I nodded at her after all Bella will be my partner so I think I would not get cranky or whatever in front.

I followed her as she made her way to stand in front of the whole class.

"Thank you, Bella and Edward. Now I assume that both of you read the story; Romeo and Juliet?" Ms. Brumch asks.

We both nod.

"Good, now can you tell me about your own opinion regarding Act1 Scene1 of Romeo and Juliet?"

Holy what? Act1 Scene1…. Think Edward think. I couldn't possibly shame myself in front of Bella. I know I read the whole story but …. Oh come on I know Act1 Scene1…. Esme mention it once during a family affair to her friends…

But I could not think because the Angels voice filled the room.

"In my own opinion Ms. Brumch Act1 Scene1 is about the love of Romeo and Juliet, although idealized, is rooted in passionate sexuality. Um…. the Victorian ideal of "pure," non-sexual romantic love has not yet evolved. In this play there are crude allusions to sex and exalted ones, but the erotic is never very far under the surface." Bella said.

Of course she perfectly memorizes every single detail about Romeo and Juliet.

Wait… she's done so it is my turn. Okay now I remember what Esme said… how I could easily forget about it when she repeats it for seven times.

"Um… okay, I perfectly know that Romeo's love for Juliet is really something. Um…. Well as you can see my own perspective about Act1 Scene1 is that Montague's description of Romeo's melancholy fits exactly contemporary ideas of lovesickness. Thus far, Shakespeare is following tradition. His original contribution will come in contrasting Romeo's mooning over Rosaline with the fresh, spontaneous passion which Juliet will inspire in him. It is much more difficult for modern audiences to detect the contrast between these two moods, but it is important to be aware that Shakespeare intends a contrast, and a sharp one. The many um…… oxymorons in Romeo's speech are clichés, meant to evoke his callow, stereotypical attitude toward love." I finish

Every look at me with awe, to my great pleasure Bella is smiling at me. I wink at her again. She instantly blushes.

The next time Esme calls; I need to remind myself to thank her.

"Well, that is surprising Mr. Cullen, no offense. I see you do know about Romeo and Juliet keep up the good work." Said Ms. Brumch.

I can't help that I did after all earn an A in this subject. Maybe even an A+.

"Okay, both of you did a good job for today. today. You may return to your seats." Ms. Brumch said as she points her hand to our empty seats.

Bella and I when back to our seats. We were about to seat down when she accidentally brush her hands on my hands. As if a current flowed between our bodies, I felt sparks explode from all parts of my body.

"Sorry" she whispers. Though I can see red spots on her face.

"It's alright." I whisper.

She look at me with a confuse expression, I tried to read her but unfortunately I can't.

We look at each other for awhile but my glorious moment was interrupted by the screeching of chairs. It looks like Ms. Brumch already dismiss us.

I waited for Bella because she is still fixing her things.

When she saw me still standing on my chair, she look at me skeptically.

"Why are you still here?" she ask

"Waiting for you, if you don't mind." I smile at her causing another eruption of red spots on her face.

"I don't, thanks" she smiles back at me.

"You don't mind if I take you to your next class?" I ask after we left the room

"No, but if I receive hate mails from your fans then I must say stop what you're doing." She smirk when she said the word "fans".

"You're jealous?"

"Of course not, why would I?" she defended herself

"Well, I thought you were, because you look annoyed." I tease her

"You do think highly of yourself Edward, don't you?" she is know playing along

"Why would I not be proud because the most beautiful girl is with me right know." I told her as we stop outside the room of her next class.

She didn't say anything.

We look at each other for awhile….

"Oh, I will be late if I would stay here." She said as she enters her room.

I don't want her to leave me immediately. So I when inside the classroom, I receive smirks and glare from the class. To my mistake the teacher is already there.

"What do you need Mr. Cullen" he ask me.

"Oh, sorry sir. I just want to say goodbye to Ms. Swann, who is in your class." I simple replied

As I said this I saw Bella looking at me furiously. She looks at me as if to say what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

I wink at her.

"Goodbye Bella, see you later." I said and hurriedly left the room before the teacher decided to put me on detention.

I walk as fast as I can to my next class. I'm very happy that my day turns so good. I can't wait to see Bella again.

I was about to enter my next class, when someone called me.

"Hey, Edward…" I turn my back to see Andrew running towards me

"Yes, Andrew?"

"There is a call for you, in the information, it's your mother."

"Thanks" I told him as I run to the information.

I pick the phone.

"Hey mom"

"_Hey, honey. Sorry to call at this time."_

"No, it's okay. What happen?"

"_No, nothing happened I just happen to miss hearing your voice."_

"Really, I'm touch."

"_Actually, Alice wants to talk to you."_ I can hear Alice shouting

"_Give me the phone."_

"Alice."

"_I nice way to greet your sister."_

"What do you want?"

"_Well, being a good and thoughtful sister I want to ask you if you would allow me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to go there and fetch you next week since it's the end of classes.?"_

"Wow! Thanks but they don't held graduations here, just giving of certificates so I don't see why you need to bother coming here?"

"_I know, I know. Well the idea is that we want to be there when you graduate."_

"Really, I don't think so Alice. Spit out what you're planning"

"_Fine, Rosalie and I win a shopping contest in your place so we decided to set the date, the same day of your graduation and we all go back to Paris after we shop"_

I groan of course Alice and shopping are like couples.

"Congratulations, what can I say?"

"_I know so you okay with the idea?"_

"Of course… say hi to them from me."

'_I will big bro. Mom wants to talk to you. Bye"_

"Bye Alice, yes mom?"

"_I'm glad you didn't disappoint you sister this time."_

"I'm also surprise mom"

"_Someone is inspiring you lately?"_ she asked

I groaned, of course my mom would know if I'm in love with someone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'm courting her"

'_Hmmm is she good?"_

"Don't worry mom, she comes from a very prominent family. "

"_I'm glad you found her son. I hope I will meet her someday"_

"I will introduce her to you and Carlisle."

"_Okay, honey I've got to go. Bye"_

"Bye mom… oh wait."

"_Yes?"_

"She said her mom is in Paris right now, Mrs. Swann"

"_Swann...swann that is familiar. I think I know her mom."_

"Okay mom, bye. I'm 15 minutes late for my class."

"_Bye son"_

I put the phone down and when directly to my class.

I apologize to the teacher for being late but he merely nod and said he know that my family called.

I'm glad Alice will be coming next week. She currently is dating one of my childhood friends, Jasper. My other sibling, older brother, Emmett is in New York with her girlfriend Rosalie. They are together for 2 years already since Rosalie is Alice best friend.

I'm happy they will arrive and I'm excited that I can introduce to them Bella. She may not be my girlfriend today but I'm planning a surprise for her.

And with that I listen to teachers boring lectures about anatomy.

**There you have it.**

**I'm glad that I have my laptop back. It feels so empty without my laptop.**

**I really hope you all like this chapter.**

**Please Review this chapter.**

**I love reading your reviews and I'm glad to receive more reviews.**

**Let's make it 30-40 as much as possible.**

**The more reviews the sooner I update.**

**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**I love fanfiction and my laptop……**


	6. Will you be my girlfriend?

**Sorry if I update soooo late. I had this so called writers block. I have many ideas in my mind that I confuse my own self. School started so I have to concentrate on my new lessons.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed my story. I love fan fiction and you fan fic addicts.**

**I did my best to make this chapter as nice and exciting as it could be.**

**Please review…….**

**Oh, yeah my friend is going to post her first story….. It's "I'm in love with a nerd" but the title is not yet final. I helped her with some ideas and our whole bunch of friends also helped. **

**Her story is very nice so please read her story.**

**Well, here's chapter 6….. enjoy reading!**

Chapter 6: Will you be my girlfriend?

Bella's POV

After Edward walk me to my next class, I felt something I never experience. I know I have the power to control myself and listen to the teacher but right now those powers of might disappeared.

The rest of the class my mind drifted back to the times when we are together. His smile, his eyes, his laughter, everything about him bothers me. I hate his effect on me, distracting me from my classes.

He should be arrested with that power of making my heart melt…. No way I'm falling for him.

To my surprise I caught myself day dreaming about him and me…. This madness of mine should be stop.

"It clearly shows that Ms. Swann is not listening in our discussion?" the teachers angry voice brought me back to reality.

I realize that he was asking me a question. Unfortunately…. Some bronze haired boy distracted me by imagining me with him.

I look around to see my classmates expecting me to recover from what the teacher said. I blushed.

"I'm sorry sir, can you please repeat your question?" I ask timidly.

I receive smirks from some of my classmates…great. Of course they expected me to response to the question.

"Well, I'm a bit disappointed with you Ms. Swann. We know you are a smart student but I wish that you would pay attention to my lecture. Are we clear Ms. Swann?"

I nodded.

The teacher continue with his lecture and I did my best to concentrate. I need to concentrate or else I'll be drifting back to fantasy with him….Edward.

At last, class ended with heaps of assignments. I mean, hello next week will be the last week of our classes. I'm finally graduating and I'm apparently expecting to receive less assignments from the teacher. Unfortunately the god of luck is not on my side.

I fix my thinks and caught myself thinking if I will see him.

Stop it Bella…. Stupid marvelous green eye……

I walk down the hall and was about to turn a way going to the library when someone pulled my arm.

"Ouch" the arms that were pulling me were surprisingly strong. I look up to see who is capturing me..

"Are we surprise Swann?" Jessica spat at me.

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask her after she freed me with her hands.

"Well, I just want to remind you that you are apparently on my turf, and girls like you are not allowed to pass in my turf." She eyed me fiercely.

There's no way this hallway is her turf, I've been passing this hallway for years and I never knew someone owns this hallway.

"Huh, your turf?" I spat back at her

"Well, to be honest Swann I just don't want to see you crossing my way. Every time I see you I flinch as if a dead omen just walk in front of me." She scream at my face

People are starting to gather around us.

Now what… students obviously are more interested to see girls fight than listen to their teachers lectures.

"I'll correct you Stanley, you are the omen. Omens are slots, and ugly stuffs and well your name just fit in that category. The deadly omen: Jessica Stanley." I made quotation marks in the air.

Students were laughing at what I said. Jessica's face look so fierce that as if she wants to pounce and bite me.

The next thing I knew we were screaming at the top of our lungs

"Arggghhh, you're a bitch Swann."

"No, you are"

" You flirt with my Eddie, boyfriend stealer"

"Please don't flatter yourself Stanley, Edward is not your boyfriend and I didn't flirt with him"

"Stop acting like an innocent child Swann, I know you like him and you are just waiting for the opportunity to get him from me."

"Oh, stop acting like you're the victim. You are the one who is head over heels with him. You push yourself to him. Flirt with him every time you see him. Actually Stanley it is so disgusting. The way you sway your big fat butt and speak in a voice that actually sound like a horse it made me want to puke."

I don't know where those words came from. They just flow out my mouth naturally.

"How dare you Swann….. you think you are beautiful but after all you look like a cow's butt dip in a mud. "

"Oh, your trying to break my patience Stanley."

I growled I mean almost literally. I inhale… exhale. There is no way I'm going to break my patience.

"Well, afraid to show the true you Swann?" she smirk at me.

"Well, let me tell you this Swann, you are nothing but an ordinary girl who pushes herself to my Eddie, you are actually nothing compared to him. He is the sky your apparently the dirt that makes his life ugly."

"Arrrghhh your break my patience Stanley."

"Try fighting with me again Swann and you'll find yourself on the ground eating a cows dung."

That's it, she just snap my patience.

The next thing I knew I lounge my whole body towards her and knock her down that floor.

There were cheers from the crowd.

Jessica was shock but quickly recovered from my unexpected attack.

She pulled my hair and I scream for pain.

I punch her stomach with all my strength and she whimpered.

She kick my leg and I shout for pain.

I slap her face.

She punch my nose.

I punch her face.

She pulled my hair even more.

I kick her butt.

Students were cheering. Oh my, what has happened to me? I'm not violent person.

She clawed my shoulders.

I punch her nose again causing it to bleed.

Then someone pulled me. We were separated. It looks like the teachers arrived. Oh, no please…. Don't tell me I just mess my perfect record. Lord, help.

"Can you please explain what happen." Ask a teacher.

"She is…."

"No, Ms, she pulled"

"What the hell, I…"

"Oh, its your…"

"I hate you Stanley…."

"Eat dung Swann.."

I stretch my arms and tried to reach her to give her the dose she deserved. Apparently the one holding me is strong. Jessica did the same.

"Enough, Both of you will receive detention for the whole afternoon, you hear me."

We both nodded.

"But Ms. my nose is bleeding." Jessica whimpered

I smirk, she is really a fat cow.

"Well, Ms. Stanley your bleeding nose is not an exception for you not to have detention. Ms. Swann you will have your detention today while you Ms. Stanley will have it tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes." We answered in unison.

I pick my back from the floor and when directly to the torture chamber or let us say the hall where detentions are held. People were looking at me.

"Bella is so hot." I heard a junior whispered to his friend.

Okay, now I'm popular because I just fight with Jessica and we both actually embarrassed ourselves.

I enter the room to find someone seating in one of the chairs. Looks like I have a detention buddy.

I move closer and I realize it was Edward. How did he end up in detention?

"Hey" he smiled at me.

"Hey" I answered simply.

I seat down beside him.

I saw him looking at me and then he laugh.

"What?" I ask angrily

"Chill Bells, it's your hair. Looks like you came from a war." He smile, my favorite lopsided smile.

My breathe became uneven. Oh my how could he have an effect on times like this. I decided not to answer first in fear of saying something wrong.

A moment of silence.

"I fight with Jessica"

"Ah" he smirk

"You know didn't you?" I ask

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was given a blow-by-blow detail of it by James." He grin at me apologetically.

"Nice." I can't help but smile.

This detention is after all not that bad as what I expected.

Then we heard the door open.

The detention mistress entered.

"Well is too bad for the two of you to have detention when classes are almost over." she told ask.

We just smile sheepishly, well I mean I smile sheepishly while Edward smile Angelically.

"Nothing to worry all you have to do is sort the files of this folders, by year."

After that she left.

"Well, I say we get started." He rolled the sleeves of his shirt and flex his muscles. Ah what perfect muscles he has. I stared at it for awhile when I hear a snicker. I look at him he was grinning so widely.

"Are we done with the inspection?" he ask while raising his eyebrows.

I blush furiously.

"Lets finish this." I murmured

We did the sorting of files in silence but I would sometimes caught him staring at me. I would raise my eyebrows and he would just wink at me. I would immediately blush.

We finish our work in no time and we both decided to leave the room.

We walk together towards the dorm.

People were whispering and gawking when they saw us.

I groan, now they would think I'm pushing myself to Edward… great…. Really great.

He must have heard me groaned because he look at me anxiously.

"Is there something wrong?" he ask that he sound so sincere and I almost believe that he is concern for what I'm feeling.

"Nothing. It's just the fact that people would think I'm pushing myself to you."

We are now in front of my room, no one was in the vicinity.

To my surprise he push me to the wall and leaned closer. My breathe became uneven.

"Don't mind them Bells, I'm absolutely attracted to you." He whispered in my ears.

He then took a step back and grin at me.

I look at him like an idiot. He should not do it to me, I might develop heart attack and die early.

"Well, see you soon Bells." His velvet voice sounds so nice.

"Bye" is all that I can say.

He walk towards the other part of the dorm, obviously going to his room.

I enter my room still breathless.

The whole afternoon I decided to finish my assignments and ate an early dinner.

I couldn't eat dinner with Angela because she is in a date with Ben, so I'm all alone in my room eating my dinner.

I took my bath and put on my shorts and sleeveless shirt. Well tomorrows Saturday so I have my free time.

I deliberated on what to do since I finish my assignments.

I end up reading Wuthering Heights for the 25th time.

I'm reading my favorite part when I heard a sound of a helicopter…. A helicopter?

I check my clock its, 8:00 in the evening.

Then I heard the sound again… weird.

I continue with my reading but the sound gets louder and louder and I'm getting scared.

I almost yelled when I saw a toy helicopter landed on the balcony of my room.

I put my book down and open the sliding door of my balcony I pick up the helicopter with fear that it might explode any time.

To my surprise a rose was attached to it with a note.

I open the note and it say:

_Look down, beautiful._

Weird.

But I look down and lo and behold there he is standing right under my balcony holding a remote control.

"Edward what are doing down there?" I hiss

"Well, I'm visiting you my lady." He smile at me

I can help but giggle with the way he said the word "my lady".

"What do you want?" I hiss again.

He look at me for awhile then smile.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven …" his velvet voice recited the words of Romeo during his balcony scene with Juliet.

No way.

I know I'm blushing right now.

"What are doing?" I ask him

"Please Bella, I know you are a fan of the classics so please just allow me to court you this way." He look at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh.

"Go on." I simply said

He smile, the breathtaking smile.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." He finish the lines so beautiful.

He pause and look at me.

I raise my eyebrows.

He gestured for me to say Juliet's lines… is he serious.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I replied smiling.

He grin when he heard me said the lines.

To my utter surprise he climb the tree near my balcony. What madness is this?

"Hey what are you doing?" I ask

"Climbing a tree, obviously."

"No, but you'll get caught."

He motion me to be silent and he jump to my balcony.

"Hey" he said when he was standing beside me.

"This is so weird."

"Bella, I want to ask you something." He look at my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"….

Well there you have it. I'm sorry if I updated soooo late.

I did my best to make this chapter sooo nice.

So please review…..

The more review I receive the faster I update.

Love…. penelope


	7. The whore triumphs

**Hi guys, thanks for those who reviewed chapter 6.**

**I'm very happy that you all like chapter 6**

**Hehehe… sorry if I left a cliffy ending..**

**I just really want to try what is it like to have a cliffy ending.**

**My friends from school (Aina and Gaby) were laughing and teasing me for leaving a cliffy ending. Thanks friends for your support.(hehehe). It really increased my confidence.**

**I hope that you wouldn't hate me when you read this chapter.**

**Hmmmm….can you guess what will happen in this chapter.**

**This chapter involves drama so please review my story.**

**Don't worry the vacation thing will start somewhere in chapter 8 or 9.**

**Finally, after reading this chapter please press the blue/purple button and review**

**So here is chapter 7….**

Chapter 7: The whore triumphs.

Bella's POV

_Previously…._

_To my utter surprise he climb the tree near my balcony. What madness is this?_

"_Hey what are you doing?" I ask_

"_Climbing a tree, obviously." _

"_No, but you'll get caught."_

_He motion me to be silent and he jump to my balcony._

"_Hey" he said when he was standing beside me._

"_This is so weird." _

"_Bella, I want to ask you something." He look at my eyes._

"_What is it?"_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"…._

Those last words shocked my whole system. I couldn't believe what my ears heard a minute or seconds ago. There is no way Edward will want me to be his girlfriend. But as I think about this I remembered something. _"I will not stop courting you until you are not my girlfriend Ms. Swann."._ Great…. Really great

I'm starting to hyperventilate.

Maybe he is joking. Right, that's it. He is joking.

"Um, Edward that is really funny you know." I playfully punch his shoulders hoping to bring out the joke.

To my surprise he cupped my face with both his hands and look straight into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swann, will you be my girlfriend?" he leaned closer and suddenly I felt I couldn't breathe.

The next thing I knew I was falling like a child and a strong pair of hands caught me.

I could hear his voice calling my name from a distance.

After that everything went black.

Nothing.

Edwards POV

I climb the tree near Bella's balcony.

Ah…. Your very romantic Edward, I grinned while thinking about these words.

I look at Bella and she is blushing like a very red apple.

"What are you doing?" she hiss

I laugh at her expression…. It was priceless.

"Climbing a tree, obviously." I replied grinning

"No, You'll get caught" she hiss back

I just grin at her…. Bella is worried about me.

At last I reach a part of the tree that I could jump in order to enter her balcony.

I launched forward and jump gracefully to her balcony.

Bella look so shock.

"This is weird." She said as I land gracefully beside her.

"Bella I want to ask you something?" I ask

This is it…. This is really is it

"What is it?" she ask

I took a deep breath.

You can do it Edward. Just say those words. It's simple just open your mouth, say those words and well wait for her reply.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask

There, I never knew how happy I felt when I said those words.

I look at Bella, she look so bewildered.

She look at me, trying to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

I suddenly thought, what if she will say no….

Then I'll court her again.

I will not stop until she is not mine.

"Your joking right?" she playfully punch my shoulders.

I cupped her face and lean closer.

"Isabella Marie Swann, will you be my girlfriend.?" I repeated.

She look as if she's going to faint. Oh no,

"Bella!" I cried

And she fainted in front of me, I groaned.

I carried her in a bridal way going to her room.

I place her on her bed and then went back to close the door of the balcony.

I when to her mini kitchen and get a glass of water.

I return to her room, ah…. She look so beautiful

Her hair, her eyes, her lips…. Everything about her is so perfect.

I starred at her for I don't know how long, all I know is I'm very glad I met Bella and I truly believe that someday she will be mine.

Then I heard her groaned. I snap, back to reality.

I place the glass of water on her bedside and sit on her bed. I gently lift her head and place it on my lap. How perfect it looks. She groaned again.

"Edward" she whispered

I blush, she is dreaming about me. I knew it. I smile so huge, I look like an idiot.

"Bella, dear I'm here." I whispered on her ear.

As if an alarm her eyes open and she look at me.

We look at each others eyes for a long time, equally dazzled.

"Um… what happened?" she ask

"You faint." I grin.

She sit down and when she did that I felt empty. I already miss her head on my lap.

"Why are laughing."

"I'm sorry it was funny seeing you faint because I ask you a question or was it my perfect features the reason why you faint?" I joke

She scowled. After a few seconds she realized what I said.

"Oh" she whispered.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Do you want me to repeat it?" I ask her, afraid that she might faint again.

"Look, Edward I really appreciate what you did. The apology thing and everything. Sorry if I faint in front you, you just caught me off guard. You know your question is really something but…" she whispered the last words

"But" I said to pursue her to continue.

She look at me for awhile, then she smile.

"Would it be alright if I'll go to your room later. I'll tell you my answer in your room." She said

YES!

By the looks of it she will say yes, the way she smiles clearly shows it.

I lean forward and cupped her face.

"Whatever you prefer Bells, I'll wait for you in my room" I said

I then stand and when to the door not wanting to climb down the tree.

"Bye Bella, see you later." I smile at her.

"Bye, Edward. See you in a few minutes." She smile at me making my heart jump.

I wink at her and run to my room. If my girl will be her in a few minutes then I have to fix my room and prepare the food. I'm a lucky man.

Bella's POV

Oh my God, did I just say yes to Edward?

Yes you just did, not in words but in actions. A voice told me.

I sighed of course I fell in love with Edward… "Edward the great", "Edward the perfect"…

I went to my bathroom and change my clothes, while I was changing I heard a scream..

A scream?

There are no ghost in this school so who could be screaming?

I run to my balcony and look around no one was there. Maybe some girls were just having fun.

I when back to my room and look at the mirror.

I decided to wear a black shorts and white sleeveless shirt with silver linings. I wear my silver flip flops. As I headed for the door I decided to bring my black Prada purse.

I close the door of my room securing that nobody could enter. I skip going to Edwards room. I laugh at the sight of me skipping.

Jessica's POV (first time… have fun reading Jessica's POV)

I was walking outside the clinic. Oh that Swann girl, she crushed my nose. I want to cry but I stop myself. You'll pay for this Swann.

I walk going to my dorm when I heard Edwards voice. I look around to see where he is. He is standing beside a large oak tree talking to Mike.

I tiptoed going to his direction and hide behind the tree.

"Are you sure that this will be night?" Mike ask

Huh? What will Edward do tonight?

"I'm very sure Mike, I can't wait any longer." Edward replied.

What can't he wait any longer?

"You plan this already didn't you?" Mike ask again

Edward nodded.

"Then good luck." Mike said

Mike turn towards the boys dorm while Edward stayed.

I look at him with so much lust I want to come out from behind the tree and snug him. But I'm pretty curios of what he is doing tonight so I have to remain hidden.

Edward's phone ring.

"Hello"

"Mom, yeah I know. Alice told me."

"Yes I understand"

"Thursday next week… morning."

"Thank you mom."

"Well, let just say I'm very happy to have you as my mom."

He laugh at whatever his mom is saying.

"Please tell the guys Hello."

"Bye mom"

After his conversation with his mom, he bend down and open a package. I didn't notice the package at first. He walk, I thought he is going back to the boys dorm but to my utter surprise he went to the girls dorm.

I followed him silently, feeling like a detective. Then he stop in front of a balcony. I hide behind a tree. I look at whose balcony is this. I groaned. Its Swann's balcony.

My blood boiled to the highest degree.

I look back at Edward it's already dark. He is placing a rose and a letter on a helicopter. Then he switch the control of the helicopter on and let it fly on Bella's balcony. After a few minutes the witch came out. They smile at each other and whisper words I couldn't take to hear.

Edward climb the tree. He landed on Bella's balcony and then he ask her the words that are meant to be said to me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I want to cry when I heard him say those words. Then I saw Bella faint. If it was me, I would immediately say yes and kiss him full on the lips.

He carried him inside her room causing me to punch the trunk of the tree. I yelped. Oh no, my nails broke. Arrrrggghhhh.

I when out of my hiding and climb the tree.

Okay I can do this, I climb the tree like a cat, my hair is everywhere, my face has dirt on it. Ewww. I'm climbing the tree as hard as I can. I finally reach a part of the tree where I can sit and at the same time hear them.

I gasped but luckily I manage to put my hands on my mouth when I heard Bella telling Edward to wait for her on his room. The nerve of that slut. Edward left and Bella when to her bathroom, to change, probably.

I made a plan on my mind and after a few minutes I made a very fantastic idea. I squeal, of course. I jump, forgetting that I was on a branch of a tree. When I jump of course I fell. I scream.

"Nooooooooo." I landed on the ground, face on the dirty ground.

Arggghhhhh. I saw Bella look around, she heard my scream but luckily a landed on a darker side of the ground. So she didn't see me.

I stand when I smell something so disgusting. I touched my face. I felt something soft, my skin? No it's not my skin. I smell my hands….

"Argggghhhh, no way. Ewww cat's feces, on my face." I shouted

I want to cry but I need to do my plan if I want to get my Edward back. I run to the nearest bathroom and wash my face.

I look at the mirror and I smile. I look so pretty without the cat's feces on my face.

And know… "It's show time." I whispered to nobody.

Edward's POV

I look around my room. CD's on the shelf, books on my desk, no dirt on the floor.

"Perfect" I said.

After looking around my room for another minute I when inside the bathroom and took a bath.

After I take a bath I wrap my towel around my waist and when out of the bathroom. When I heard a knock.

She's early, I smile.

"Just wait Bella." I said as I open the door.

I was expecting to see my girl, Bella. To my surprise there in front of me stood the ugliest witch I've seen.

"Jessica" I glare at her.

"Oh my gosh Eddie boy you look so hot." She said as she push me inside my room and close the door.

"Look Jessica, there is nothing we need to talk. I don't like, I never like you. It's Bella I love." I told her

To my utter surprise she push me on my bed. She is on top of me. This is not good. Not really good.

"Jessica will you get out of my room." I told her pushing her.

She is strong.

"No, Edward you are just my mine and will be mine." She said.

Then I heard the Angels voice.

"Edward, I'm here um… can I come in." Bella's ask

I saw Jessica smile. Oh no, if Bella will open the door she will see Jessica on top of me and will think that I'm cheating her. I tried my best to push Jessica but she is strong.

The door knob move and it open. To my surprise Jessica pulled me and kiss me full on the lips. Yuck, she taste so bad… like a cat's feces. Cat's feces?

"Edward I…" Bella stop

She look at Jessica who is smiling so evilly then she look at me.

I push Jessica I didn't mind if she scream because her fat butt fell flat on the floor. I ran after Bella. I grab her wrist.

Bella's POV

I don't know what to say when I saw the witch and Edward in a lip-locked session.

I felt my heart crushed into pieces. As if I felt into the deepest hole and died. Everything around me became blurred as tears fell on my face. I run not knowing where to go. He betrayed me. How could he do this to me. Seeing him and that witch together made me feel as if I was stab by a dagger on my heart.

I could remember thinking of the words, _only you have that magic technique, when I saw you I go weak._ Because of Edward but after what I saw I want to punch every part of him.

Then I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Bella listen to me." Edward look so fearful

"No Edward listen to me." I look at him. Tears were falling on my face but I don't care.

"I gave you all my trust. I must admit I fell in love with you hoping that we would become a perfect couple. I'm thrilled every time you talk to me, I'm happy every time I see you I felt the most amazing feeling this past few days because of you. That's how I realized I fell in love with you." I'm already crying so hard.

"Bella look…." Edward's voice croaked. Tears were falling on his perfect face.

"But to see you and Jessica kissing I felt crushed. I felt I was stab straight on my heart. You broke my heart and it will never be cured. You made me believe of a love that will last forever but I must have known that your promises are always broken. You don't know what you have done to me." I cried even harder

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward whispered. Tears were falling on his perfect cheeks. He hold my hands.

"Look Bella, believe me you are the only person I loved and will always love. I would never hurt you. You know me." Edward cried

Oh my, we both look like a movie crying under the moonlight.

I look down but he lifted my chin with his slender fingers.

"Bella, when I close my eyes all I can see is you. No matter what I do all I think about is you. Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never go till we're gone. Bella you are the only person who changed me and made me understand what love really is. I know it's hard for you to believe me but what you saw is wrong." Edward cried so hard I couldn't believe Edward is crying. Tears were spilling on both our faces.

"I don't know Edward, it's hard to believe when I see it with my two eyes." I whispered.

"Bella please don't leave." Edward begged

He kneel in front of me and cried so hard it is so painful to see someone so beautiful cry.

I turn my back and he grab my hands. I don't want to look at him. Seeing him crying and kneeling in front of me is so painful.

"Bella I love you, please don't leave me." Edward look at me his eyes were red and puffy.

"Edward let go." I cried even harder.

He stand up and hug me so tightly.

"Bella, dear please just listen to me. I don't know what to do when you leave me." Edward whispered on my ears.

We were both crying under the moonlight night. I push him, even though a part of me wanted to hug him and tell him I love him but I just couldn't.

I push him but he would not let go. I punch his arms crying.

"Edward just let go. We are not yet together and it all went wrong just accept the fact the we don't…." I cried while punching his arms.

"No Bella, please don't say those words." He cried even harder

I finally manage to go out from his grip. I ran as fast as I can.

I could hear him calling my name from a distant.

I cried while running back to my room. It pains me to see the man I love cry but I just have to accept the fact that he is not for me.

I went inside my room and cry the whole night.

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say …… good bye._

Edward's POV

I stayed under the moonlight night for I don't know how long.

I'm crying my heart out. It pains me to see my Bella cry. It hurts me to see my Bella in pain. I pick a stone a throw it as far as I could. Why is everything so perfect turns out so badly.

I love Bella and she is the only person I loved and will always love but why did this have to happen? Why us?

Seeing Bella say good bye to me pains me a lot. My heart is crushed and cut into pieces. I don't know how to heal it.

But I need to talk to her and explain to her what really happen. I will not stop until she will not forgive me.

_Love can tear you apart, it can kill you….. but if you're lucky it can put you back together._

………_._

………

**Well there you have it. Please tell me if you cry. **

**I really did my best with this chapter because I owe all of you for not updating sooner.**

**I promise to be able to update soon but there are a lot of activities going on.**

**Our school is having our Intramurals (It's a 3 day event wherein high school students are divided in four groups and compete with one another in sports and declamations.) My friend and I will join softball (baseball) so wish as luck.**

**I hope that having a 3 day free time without lessons will help me update soon.**

**I'm really hoping to receive lots and lots of reviews. It would upset me if you wouldn't review. The more reviews the faster I'll update.**

**I know there are people reading this story but some are not reviewing so please review. **

**Well, thank you.**

**To my friends Aina, Gaby, Andrea and Janelle thank you for reading my story and for teasing me after reading my story. You inspired me in writing this chapter. Gaby don't get mad, I have updated. Aina keep laughing, go poke. Andrea and Janelle good luck on your stories.**

**To my fanfic readers thank you for everything.**

**Finally, click review button and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**I love my friends and I love baseball……**


	8. Is this goodbye?

**Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 7. I really appreciate it. I actually enjoy your reviews and some gave me ideas. There are few things I would like to clarify.**

**First, they are in a boarding school.**

**Second, my story started during the last two weeks of classes.**

**Third, both Bella and Edward are seniors. This means they're going to graduate and it will happen in this chapter.**

**Fourth, the vacation thing is still on. It will start on chapter nine.**

**Lastly, I would be glad to receive a lot of reviews. I'm really hoping to receive a lot of reviews. So please don't disappoint me.**

**(My team rank 2****nd**** place during our softball game. I really enjoy the game especially my friend is with me.) ******

Bella's POV

_I'm standing in the middle of the baseball field. I look around expecting to see a lot of people. To my surprise nobody is around. Where are the people? Today's graduation, so why am I alone in this field?_

_I look around again….. Nothing. I start to panic._

_What if I mistaken the date of our graduation and it's already done. Impossible, if I missed graduation then Angela could have informed me._

_Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Until I could feel them slowly slid on my face._

_Why am I alone in this field? What happen to everybody? _

_Then suddenly I heard something. I strain my ears in order to hear the sound well. My heart jolt when I realized it was a graduation song. I suddenly could hear voices buzzing._

_I decided to follow the sound. I ran as fast as I can hope to reach the place where the sounds are coming. I ran and ran until I get tired. I stop to rest to my surprise I stop at the exact place where I heard the voices._

_I was about to give up when I heard footsteps. I listen; they're coming from behind me. I turn around and gasped. Edward Cullen is standing a foot away from me. He look so handsome; hair disheveled and his green eyes… aahhh those eyes._

"_Edward, thanks goodness you're here. Do you know where the other students are? Isn't its graduation day, so why are we all alone and can you hear that sound?" I ask him._

_He smiled at me. Then turn his back and walk going to the other side of the field. My eyes widen. What's wrong with him? I ran following him._

"_Hey, wait!" I yelled._

_He stops. He faces me._

"_What do you want?" he asks._

"_Where are the other students and why did you left me there." I said in exasperation. _

"_I don't know what you're about talking Bella I taught you don't want to talk to me." He replied, he sounds so sad._

"_I I look …. I just want to know why we are alone." I manage to ask_

"_Graduation is finish Bella, I just came back to get my belongings. I'm going to Paris." _

"_What, no way this is a joke right?" _

_He shakes his head._

"_I haven't graduated and I know that today is the graduation day." I panic. What if he was telling the truth and I missed graduation._

"_I'm leaving Bella; I will never see you again. It was nice meeting you. I hope you will have a very fun vacation. Goodbye." He said and turns his back and start walking._

"_No Edward please, don't leave me here." I cried, tears flowing on my cheeks. _

_Then he was gone like a ghost who suddenly disappear in thin air. I scream, how on Earth did it happen? Then I heard his voice._

"_Goodbye Bella." His velvet voice can be heard all throughout the field. _

_I kneel down and cried. I suddenly feel someone shaking me. What is happening? Is there an Earth quake? When I felt something so cold. I look at my body, I scream, my whole body is wet._

"Well, I always know that you will wake up if I pour you a pail of cold water on you." A voice said. Wait that voice is damn so familiar.

"Angela." I chocked.

"Yes my dear friend who does expect it to be?" she asks.

"It was a dream?" I ask her

She smirked "So that is why I heard you saying_ Edward please don't leave me. Please._" She grinned

I blushed instantly. There's no way I said those words.

She raises her eyebrows. I look at her… no I glared at her.

"Do want to tell me something I need to know?" she asks again.

She knows but how?

"Well since you poured water on me and my bed, will you allow me to take a bath?" I replied icily.

"Fine. I'll wait on your living room." With that she left my room. I heard the sound of the television.

I when inside the bathroom. I allowed the warm water to flex my tense muscles. I couldn't believe that my fairytale ended so fast just like the way it started. Last night was something. Edward asking me to be his girlfriend then I found him in a lip-locked session with my worst enemy. Well my fairytale ended in a "They didn't leave happily ever after" way. I sighed knowing that Angela will torture me. I dress in my favorite shorts and blue sleeveless shirt. I went out the bathroom and I saw Angela watching something.

"Ok, I'm done." I announce.

She look at me; a mixture of happiness and sadness. She then turns off the television. She motions me to seat on the couch facing her. I sighed then walk towards the couch and see down.

"Tell me what happen last night?" she slowly.

Wow, she is strait to the point. I took a deep breath and start telling her everything about. I was shocked when I cried when I was telling her the part were Edward was begging for me to believe him. The next thing I know she was hugging and I was crying on her shoulders.

"Hush…. It's okay." Angela whispered on my ears.

"But it it it was sooo terrible, do you kn know how I I felt when I saw him with Jessica?" I sobbed so hard that my words were barely audible.

"I know Bella but you need to be strong." Angela then put her hands on both sides of my face. "There is something you need to know Bella"

"What?" I ask as I grab a tissue on my desk.

"Well there was this party last night, you remember?" she looks at me one eyebrow upper than the other.

Of course The Seniors Party, it was last night. I forgot about it when my beautiful night turned into the most disastrous night. I was actually planning to ask Edward if he would like to come with me but how could I?

"Yes."

"Well, Edward was there and…" Angela hesitated.

A part of me wants to hear what happen last night but a part of me don't want. It pains me to hear anything about Edward.

"Go on." I manage to reply.

She took a deep breath. "Edward was at the party last night and well he was drunk. His friends; Mike, Tyler and James were trying to convinced him to go home but he don't want to. He continues drinking until he stands on top of the table. We all thought he was going to dance so everybody took out their phones and videoed him."

Wow so he was drunk, of guilt or of happiness.

"Do you want me to continue or not?" Angela ask

"Yes I want to hear what happen."

"Okay, so we didn't expect him to say a speech. Well he actually told us about how he love you and how stupid of him to hurt you. He said it pains him to see you cry."

I couldn't bear hearing what Angela is saying… I had enough lies, I don't need more lies.

I stand and when to the door and after opening it I run. I could hear Angela calling me but I don't want to go back to my room. It was in my room when he asked me a question. It was in that room that I realized I'm starting to like him.

I stop running and look around me. I arrived at the baseball field. Like my dream I was alone in this field. I walk to the center of the field remembering all the memories I have. My first game, school activities and the graduation that will happen this Thursday. Though this place was filled with good memories, there were still some bad memories. All with Edward.

_Flashback:_

_It was my turn to hit the ball. I was so excited I know I can do this. _

_Today is the tryout for the baseball varsity team of our school. I tryout as the short stop and I'm hoping to be accepted on the team._

_I heard the whistle of the coach. The pitcher pitched the ball; I bend my knees in preparation. When the ball was within my reach I swing the bat and of course I hit the ball. It was a fly ball, I feared that the left fielder will catch it; fly balls are easy to catch. But luck was with me the left fielder didn't catch it. I run as fast as I can to the first base seeing that the ball reach the outside of field I run to the second and third bases. My classmates were cheering, I felt myself blush. I run to the home base and made a homerun. The other team groaned eventually I just prove myself worthy to be on the team._

"_That was awesome Isabella, now if you would sit down on the grass for awhile until I call you again." Coach Freddie, our old coach said. I nod and went to a nearby pine tree._

_I sit down and close my eyes; I know I can make it on the team. My thoughts were distracted by a whistle._

_I open my eyes to see a very handsome boy. He has bronze copper hair, green eyes and perfect body._

"_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm also a freshmen here." Oh my, his voice was so ummmm…. _

_I stand up "Hi, I'm Isabella Swann but I prefer to be called Bella." _

"_Well, Bella that was a spectacular thing you showed there. I was thinking do you want to go out with me tonight." He leaned closer pinning me to the trunk of the pine tree_

_His question has taken me aback. He is handsome and perfect but his attitude and guts didn't impress me._

"_Look, I appreciate your offer but sorry I don't want to go out tonight." I played with my hands not looking at his face_

"_Fine, you know what I should not have asked you, I should have known you are a loser. Don't you know girls are so frantic to go out with me?" His voice sound fierce and angry._

"_How dare you, you know what I don't even see why girls drool over you." I spat at him._

_I walk leaving him under the pine tree. I was so mad._

"_Hey, I saw you talking to Edward Cullen over there. But he look so angry." A shy looking girl ask me_

"_He insulted me." I replied_

"_Typical Edward, by the way I'm Angela… Angela Weber." She extended her hands_

_I took it and shake it. I smiled_

"_Nice meeting you Angela."_

_End of Flashback_

I smile after remembering those memories of mine. My first encounter with Edward and the start of my friendship with Angela.

I sighed.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around, I never expected who I will see but it is _him._

"Bella, please I need to talk to you." Edward looks at my eyes directly I can see in his eyes the sincerity.

How did he know I'm here? I look around to see if someone familiar is there. I found someone really familiar and she will get a healthy dose of yells from me later.

Angela at the other side of the field is waving her hands at me.

I glared at her, who else would tell Edward where am I. Of course her.

I saw her mouthed. "Just listen to him." I nodded. With that she left

I turn to face Edward. I caught him staring at me, I instantly blush. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, sorry. Bella would you mind if we talk for a few minutes?" he ask me

"Okay" was all I said.

He sits down on the grass and pat the empty space beside him indicating me to sit beside him, I did.

"Spit it out" I know I sound harsh but I don't want to show him that I'm weak.

"Bella I'm sorry about what happen last night. It was all Jessica's fault, she just entered my room and when she heard you behind the door she pulled me and the next thing I knew we were kissing." He looks at me to see if I'm listening.

I nod, telling him to continue.

"I felt bad so bad when I saw you crying. You know I wouldn't hurt you. After all these years that I ignore your true beauty, bullying you I can't afford to lose you." He turns to my direction and cupped my face with his two gentle hands.

"Isabella Marie Swann, I'm sorry for all the pains I cause you. I want to ask for your forgiveness but I know it would be hard for you. All I want is that you will be happy and not carry a burden because of me." He then stand and leave me sitting on the grass absorbing every single word he said.

"Edward." I called after him. He turns his back and look at me. I stand and run after him until we were a meter away.

"Edward, I'm sorry. It's just so painful for me seeing you with Jessica. I know this wouldn't e easy for both of us but I really hope that you would understand if we could just be friends. Not that I don't like, I like you a lot but I think we need to start over again." I look at him hoping he would understand what I meant.

He moves towards me until we were so close to each other.

"I'll wait for you Bella. Always." He whispered

With that he left. "Hey Edward." I yelled. He turned around for the second time and I saw him grin. "Is this a truce?" I ask.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "A truce it is." I can see he was enjoying the fact that I called him twice. Arrghhh he still has his stupid guts.

Anyways, I smile at him and turn the other side going back to my dorm.

_Here in this diary _

_I write you visions of my summer_

_It was the best I ever had_

_There were choruses and sing- alongs and not a spoken feeling._

I groaned. I stretched my hands looking for my phone. I felt something, knowing it was my phone I pick it and answered the phone call. Who on Earth would call this early in the morning?

"Hello" I said still yawning.

"Good morning sunshine." Angela sounds so excited

"Good morning too, why did you call?"

"It's Monday"

I stand and went to my mini kitchen.

"I know. So what's so special?" I grab a cold waffle inside the fridge and heat it.

"Oh come on Bella, of course there's no class. It was announced on the party last night that seniors are given the rest of the week to prepare for Thursdays graduation." She shouted

"I see."

"Well, what are you waiting for get dress and I'll pick you after 30 minutes."

"Huh, wait where are we going?" I asked, while munching the now hot waffle.

"To the mall, to buy a dress for the graduation."

"But I don't need a dress." I exclaimed

"Bella I don't want to force you but if you will not go…." She sound so determined

"Okay, fine I'm going just wait for me to get dress."

"Good."

I turn off my phone and went to my bathroom. I know I have a lot of money. My mom even suggested contacting her friend who works in Vogue to allow me to buy their clothes no matter how expensive it is.

I consider it at first but I decided to have my own adventure in matching dress and sandals. I sometimes don't like the fact that there are 3 people following behind you giving you dresses that you don't even want to borrow. (**A/N: sorry to interrupt but this thing happened to me. It was really annoying; I was buying pants when two salesperson kept on giving me pants until I had 6 pants to fit. Anyways back to the story.)**

I decided to wear a dress. It is color blue with a V-neck style. It's above the knee and has a black bowed belt around my waist. (**A/N: sorry again, this is actually my favorite dress among my dresses.)** I paired it with my blue gladiator sandals from Channel and blue tote from Prada.

I waited for Angela. To ease my boredom I read my favorite book; Twilight. Until I heard a knock on my door. I stand and open the door.

"Hey, you look so beautiful." Angela exclaimed

"Thanks." I answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go" she pulled my hands and we ride a taxi going to the mall. My car is in California in our house because my mom made me choose when I was in freshmen. If I'll bring my car to Forks no new car but if I'll leave my car…… a new car as a graduation gift.

The mall is so huge and full of designer stores. Tiffany here, Prada there, Gucci here, Victoria Secrets here and a lot of designer store that I felt so excited.

We practically went to almost all the stores. We bought other stuff, though we only have three days left in school. I must admit shopping is fun, really fun. We went to Ralph Lauren, Guess, DKNY, Cavallaro, Abercrombie and Fitch, Burberry and more.

Angela bought a very beautiful dress from Guess. I bought a jersey dress from Calvin Klein. It is a knee-length olive colored dress with a buttoned neckline yoke. I paired it with greenish gold high heeled pumps, pewter, and a woven leather belt on my waist. I decided not to buy a new bag because my mom promised to give me one, so I'm expecting to receive a bag technically.

We were going home when Angela decided to go to Victoria Secrets to buy her cosmetics.

To my surprise someone unexpected is inside the shop.

"Edward" I ask the bronze haired boy

He turns his back and he also looks shock to see me.

"Well hello Bella." He smiles at me. "Hello too Angela"

"Look I'll leave you here, I'll be back after a few minutes" Angela left but after winking at me.

I glare at her.

"So what are you doing here?" Edward ask

"Well, Angela forced me to buy a dress for the graduation." I replied

"I see."

"What are you doing here?" asking him the same question he asked a second ago.

"Well, my brother and sister arrived with their girlfriends and boyfriends so I escorted them." He told me

I know Edward has a brother and a sister.

There was an awkward silence. Not wanting it to last, I decide to break the silence.

"What's their name?" I ask

"Emmett is my eldest brother, his girlfriend is Rosalie Hale. Alice my sister is actually my cousin but she was adopted by my parents when my aunt and uncle died, so basically she is my sister. Her boyfriend is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother."

"Wow!" is all I can say.

We continue to look at each other not knowing what to tell the other. We were brought to reality when we both heard a loud scream causing us to jump and look around.

"I can't believe they don't have a stock of my favorite lotion." A pixie girl exclaim.

"It's alright Alice, you can have your favorite lotion when we return to Paris." A blonde girl soothing her.

So this is Alice, Edwards former cousin and now sister. The girl soothing her can be Rosalie.

Alice then turned to our direction and start walking towards us. She smile at me and then look at Edward.

"Edward where are your manners? Don't you want to introduce me to this beautiful girl beside you." Gosh, for a small pixie like her she can be so scary.

"Oh, right. Alice this is Bella, Bella Swann." At the mention of my name I can't help but notice that Alice and the blonde exchange excited looks. "Bella this is Alice my sister."

"Nice meeting you Bella" Alice shook my hands.

"Same here" I replied. I like Alice, especially her enthusiasm.

Someone cough from behind Alice. It was the blonde.

"Oh I forgot, Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." She pointed her pixie hands to me then to Rosalie.

"It's nice meeting you Rosalie" I said as I shook her hands.

She smiles at me. I like her too but I like Alice more. I can't help but notice their clothes. One word; expensive.

Alice is wearing a Kelly green wool overcoat from Lewin with leopard print cowl collar and cuffs. She matched it with a golden heels and a Marc Jacobs Carolyn Crocodile Handbag. It really looks good on her.

Rosalie on the other hand is wearing a denim jean from Japanese fabric. Brown stiletto boots, a black turtle neck blouse and brown leather coat. To complete her fashion is a Fendi "B Bag". She looks like a model cut from a magazine.

I was busy identifying the girls' clothes that I didn't realize that two handsome guys arrived. One looks totally big, he has brownish hair. The other one is a blonde, he is not that huge and tall like the other guy. This must be Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, I want you to meet my boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother." Alice told me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Jasper said.

"You're Bella? Bella Swann?" the guy I assume called Emmett asked.

"Yes?" I hesitated. Why do they know me?

I heard someone snickered behind me. I turned to see Edward smiling but when he met my eyes he stop.

"Well, Bella I'm glad we finally met you. You don't know how eager we are to go here to Forks and see the Bella my brother here likes." With that statement I instantly blush. So this is why Alice and Rosalie were exchanging looks and Jasper seemed to calm down when I was introduced.

Oh my, Edward has been telling them about me.

"Now Emmett why don't we allow Bella to do what she intended to do here." Edward said, he looked at his brother with meaningful eyes as they were communicating to one another silently.

"Actually my friend Angela is the one who need something here." I replied

We all look at one another…. Weird. Lucky Angela is done with her shopping.

"Hello guys." She told them

We all look at her. She smiled at us. That's what I like about Angela, she is so friendly.

Not wanting to be rude I did the introduction.

"Angela, this is Alice and Emmett, Edwards's brother and sister. This is Jasper, Alice boyfriend and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. Rosalie and Jasper are twins." I point to the exact person.

"Guys this is my best friend, Angela Weber."

There was a chorus of "Nice meeting you Angela" and an "I like your clothes, where did you buy it" from Alice.

We all when out of the store together. I learned that Alice and company are staying at a condominium, they are here to witness Edward's graduation and then all of them will fly back to Paris. The thought of Edward gone after four years is painful.

Since Alice and Rosalie still wants to shop some more, they stayed at the mall. Of course their boyfriends stayed with them. Edward in the meantime offered to give us a lift going back to school.

"Bella, I insist you sit beside Edward." Angela whispered on my ears as we were walking towards the parking lot.

"You're lucky you're my friend." I glare at her

Sometimes friends who play matchmaker are so annoying. Can't she understand Edward and I had a truce?

Edward opens the door for me. I mumbled thanks. Wow, his car smells…… like him. Shut up Bella, you are having a truce with him.

"Sorry about what Emmett said." Edward looks at me with apologizing eyes.

I decided to act as if I'm mad.

"Actually Cullen, I thought we are having a truce." I replied icily, though I know I look like I'm going to burst into laughter anytime. His expression was priceless, he opens his mouth but nothing came out.

"Look Bella I'm really sorry." He look so cute when his worried.

I can't stop myself from laughing. I can see Angela raising her eyebrows. To my annoyance, I laugh. Acting is not really for me.

"Why are you laughing" he looks annoyed.

"Sorry I was just trying to see if what your reaction is when I pretend to be mad. It was so hilarious." I giggled.

I saw him sighed and smile.

"Well, I must say that acting is not your career, you can't even make a charade last long." He grins at me.

"Whatever, hey don't you mind if I play something from your iPod?" I saw his iPod attached to the stereo.

"Yeah sure" he handed me his iPod.

I was surprise to see his recent played songs, all classical except for a few chosen ones.

"You're into classical?" I ask him as I look for lively song.

"Surprise are we?" he looks at me.

"Not really." I look at his favorite songs "Good" I click played.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think you're the one come step my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean._

"Shut up and Drive?" he ask me

"Yes. I love this song." I bounced and dance, Angela on the back seat is also dancing. Edward is laughing at our foolishness.

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go,go,go,go_

I sing with the song. By the time we arrived at school we were all laughing. Angela went out of the car and mumbled thanks to Edward. Telling us she needs to hurry because she still has a meeting with her club.

"Edward thanks for the ride." I told him

"I enjoy your company Bella, never knew you could dance and sing as well." He complimented me

I blush, gosh Bella can't you stop blushing its embarrassing.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting your siblings." I run towards my dorm leaving Edward staring at me.

Tuesday nothing so important happened. Angela is busy with the decorations committee. Edward and his siblings went to another mall to buy more clothes according to Alice. So practically I'm alone. I still can't forget how upset Alice was when I said I can't go with them.

_Here in this diary _

_I write you visions of my summer_

_It was the best I ever had_

"_Hello" _

"_Bella" wait, that voice is so familiar._

"_Um… Alice?" not sure if it is her._

"_Of course Bella, who are you expecting? Except if you are expecting a call from Ed…" she sound so happy_

"_No, not like that. It just surprised me, why did you call" not wanting her to continue with the Edward stuff._

"_Well, Rosalie and I want to ask you if you would to join us in shopping."_

_What she just shopped yesterday._

"_I thought you already shopped yesterday?"_

"_Bella, we are not yet done. So do you want to come?" her voice pleading_

"_Sorry Alice but I don't think I can go." Especially Edward is there, I don't want to break our truce. "Anyways you need to spend more time with your family." I added_

"_But you are family Bella" she sound so sad._

"_Thank you Alice but I'm sorry I'm not going."_

"_Okay, Rosalie said give us one perfect reason why you can't go with us." She demanded_

_God, Rosalie the smart girl is also listening to our conversation. Okay what can be a perfect reason? I look around my room, scanning. Then I saw my computer, remembering Renee's mail last night. Perfect._

"_Alice my mom want me to pick something from the airport she said it's my gift for my graduation" I lied, of course my mom has a gift but she said our butler will bring it to school._

_There were murmurs from the other side of the phone. It sound like Rosalie and Alice are debating whether my answer is valid or not._

"_Okay, Bella we understand but I'll make sure the next time we invited you for shopping you'll coming whether you like it or not."_

"_Thanks Alice."_

So now I'm waiting inside my dorm for our butler to arrive. When a knock on my door disturbed my thoughts.

I open the door to see a freshman.

"Yes" I ask her

"Someone is looking for you Ms. Swann" she squeaked

I smile at her. "Thank you".

I went down; I can't help but notice the stares of my fellow schoolmates.

Of course, there in front of the school is my moms' car.

Then our butler; Aro went out of the car holding a parcel. I blush instantly because there were murmurs from the crowd.

"Aro, thank you for delivering moms' gift." He bowed at me

"Oh, her car is a Bugatti Veyron. That is so expensive" I heard Chelsea whispered to Jessica.

I turn to see Jessica glaring at me. Full of jealousy.

"Madam, your mom wishes me to tell you that after your graduation you will stay with her in California." Aro told me

"I see."

"I will be staying in a hotel with our driver James until your graduation." He informed me

"Good. Well, I must say you can have a day off for today. James" I called

Our drive when out of the car and stand beside Aro.

"Thank you for driving the car, here" I gave them a huge amount of money. "Buy anything you want"

"Thank you Madam" they bowed to me and left.

I enter the dorm and my schoolmates were still looking at.

I lock my room. I open the gift and all I can say is "Wow"

Today is graduation day; Thursday.

Like what said there is no program in Forks, just plain giving of certificates.

Early that morning I dress and ask Angela to go ahead. I want to surprise her with my mom's gift.

After putting make-up, I decided to go to the field.

There already al lot of people. I saw Angela talking to Rosalie and Alice. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are also there.

I walk towards them then Edward saw me. He looks so handsome in a black suite. When he saw me he gasped and smile.

"Hello." I greeted them

"Well, Bella I must say you know how to dress" Rosalie commented.

"You're so beautiful Bella." Edward whispered on my ears.

I look at him trying to remind him of our truce. Friends and family were of course whispering and smiling.

"Oh my gosh." Alice suddenly screamed.

"What happened?" Jasper ask her

"Is that a Chanel Diamond Forever Classic Bag." He eyes are so huge I'm afraid her eyeballs might pop out

"Yes" I answered timidly.

"Don't you, this is very very very expensive bag."

"Of course I know, this is my mothers' gift."

"I envy you, I wish I can have that bag." She pouts.

I was about to answer her but our teachers were calling us. Edward grabs my hand. He doesn't have any idea how I felt every time he touch me.

We were given our diplomas and of course we are already graduate.

"Congratulations" chorus Alice and Rosalie. Then they both hug me and Angela.

"So Bella this calls for a celebration." Emmett announce

"Look I'm really sorry but I have to go to California." I told them

"Oh come on Bella, you're not serious when you said that." Alice chided.

"Actually I am." I said pointing to my mom's car. Waiting for me. The plan was after graduation I need to leave because our private jet is waiting and Aro and James needs to drive early.

We all move to my moms' car.

"Wow, a Bugatti Veyron." Edward whispered.

I giggled he seems oblivious with the beauty of the car.

"Well, I'm really glad meeting all of you. I promise to contact you during summer." I can't stand leaving my friends early.

"Angela" I hug her "Well, be best friends forever okay."

"Of course we our sunshine." She smile at me

"Alice and Rosalie, I really enjoy you company. Hope to see you soon." I also hug both girls.

"Emmett and Jasper, nice meeting you. Take good care of my girl friends okay." They saluted me. I giggled.

"Edward" everyone look at us. "Thank you and sorry." I want to hug him.

He move closer to me and hug me. I don't know but I also hug him back.

"Bella, I will always love you and you alone." He whispered in my ears.

I don't know what to say.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ears. Aro open the door for me to enter. I look at my friends and love one not knowing when I will see them again.

To my surprise Edward holds my arms and kisses me on the cheeks. I blush instantly. He grins. Friends and family were smiling behind us.

"Bella please don't leave me" he pleaded

"I don't want to but I need. We had a truce." I reminded him

I kiss his cheeks and when inside the car.

I waved at them goodbye.

_We may not be together, but love will always find a way._

**So there you have it folks. I decided to write a very long chapter because I owe you all.**

**Sorry not to update immediately, there's just a lot of things to do in school.**

**Please review. Hoping for more reviews.**

**A review makes me write faster.**

**Love you all.**

**Penelope….**


	9. We met in Paris again

**I'm back. Sorry for letting you wait so long. The vacation will start in this chapter so I have to research more about the place I chose. Anyways I really hope to receive more reviews.**

**It's already summer in my country so it means I can hopefully update fast. I'm not yet sure if we're going somewhere for vacation but I promise to update soon.**

**I really hope you would all forgive me because I was busy reviewing for the finals I'll be a junior next school year.**

Edward's POV

It's been a week after graduation and I'm still stuck in Forks. I can't accept the fact that Bella already left. Graduation just finished and she left immediately, everything was a rush. Today Alice decided to shop more before going back to Paris tomorrow. So I can call today's activity a total torture.

"Edward, are coming or not?" my sister yelled.

I sighed there's nothing you can do if Alice says you to do it.

"I'm coming." I yelled back.

I descend the stairs to see my family and friends already outside the porch waiting for me impatiently.

"Finally he's here." Rosalie said.

"Oh, come on Rose I'm not that late." I told her.

"Well you're a minute and 35 seconds late." Alice chirped.

I open my mouth to say something but Jasper look at me with this kind of look telling me to shut up.

"Okay, guys will take my car." Emmett boomed

"Um… excuse me Ems but you're the only one who brought his car so obviously will be using yours." Jasper looked at Emmett.

"Whatever." Emmett rolled his eyes.

The trip going to the mall is long. I can feel the envy that is inside me when I see my siblings happily cuddling and joking at each other. How wish Bella is here. I know we are not boyfriend and girlfriend but we're at least in good terms. I just wish she didn't left that fast.

I texted her yesterday but she didn't reply so I think she must have left her phone somewhere.

_Come on Edward do you really think Bella likes you she is just being good to you. So there's no way you can receive a text message from her. _A voice inside my head said.

I tried to distract my mind from the voice but I heard a sound… sort of a ring tone.

"Hey, Edward." Rosalie said.

I look at her.

"Your phone." She laughed, pointing at my phone.

I look at my phone that is currently resting on my lap. The lights are blinking indicating I received a message. I hurriedly open the message hoping it's from Bella.

My heart leaped in joy when I saw it was really from my Bella. _Oho mister what did you say, my Bella?_ The voice in my head said. I just smile knowing someday she will be _my_ Bella.

_Hey Edward_

_It's me Bella. Really sorry I haven't replied to you _

_Message. It's busy here in California, you know my mom_

_Is so excited to have me for summer._

_So how are you?_

_How are Alice and Rose? _

_Say to Emmett and Jasper._

_-Bella_

"Hey, why is Eddie smiling so widely?" Alice chirped

I hate them calling me Eddie but they just can't spoil my happiness.

"Well Bella texted" Alice and Rosalie look at each other. Emmett and Jasper laugh.

"By the way she says hi to all of you." I informed them

"Well then tell her we said hi." Alice said.

_Hi Bella. _

_It's okay if you replied late._

_So how's summer so far, going somewhere?_

_I'll be going back to Paris tom._

_P.S. the guys say hi._

_P.S.S. I miss you._

_-Edward_

I didn't have to wait for the next reply.

_Well my mom says we're going somewhere._

_It's a surprise._

_Let me guess you're going to the mall._

_Well I miss you too…_

_Hey, don't think of anything it's just a friendly miss._

_-Bella_

I look at her reply, I smile she miss me but just too afraid to admit it. Typical Bella.

_How did you know we're going to the mall?_

_Come on Bella you miss me more than just a friend._



_-Edward_

I decided to tease her. We already arrived at the mall. I just followed my siblings because I'm too busy texting Bella.

_Well being Alice I must say it's a miracle if_

_She doesn't go to the mall be4 a trip._

_Look I miss you. That's it._



True being Alice there's no way that she wouldn't go to a mall before going on a trip.

_Your right._

_Well I think I have to stop texting you._

_Which I really don't want to._

_Alice is looking at me right know._

_-I **** you._

I want to write I love you but I just left it that way. An enigmatic form of writing.

_Well I think you should stop or else Alice will _

_Drag you to Victoria Secrets. _

_You're so cryptic by the way._

_Bye_

I want to kill Alice because of her I can't continue texting Bella. I really hope Bella is wrong about the Victoria Secrets thing.

"Okay, we are here." Alice announces.

I look at the shop and I almost faint when I see the words I bright color "VICTORIA SECRETS."

What the….

"Edward come on we need to go inside." Alice drags me.

Bella is so right. Well let the torture begin.

I hope I just survive this torture chamber.

Bella's POV

It's been a week since graduation but I still miss _him._

I can't take the fact that I have to leave immediately.

Well at least I'm here right now in California specifically in a beach.

My mom told me she have a surprise for me.

Awhile ago I was texting Edward. I felt bad to see he texted me yesterday but I haven't replied because I left my phone somewhere.

It was so nice of him to text me. Though he left me cryptic word like "I **** you." What the hell does it meant? It could be love, miss, and hate, hurt. There is about tons of words with four letters.

"Excuse Ms. Swann your mother wants you to go home now."

Aro our Butler said.

"Thank you Aro, I'll be in the car in a few minutes." I smile at him.

I get up and fix my things. Aro help me fix the table and all. The ride going home is just short because our driver James is obviously good in driving and my moms' estate, yes an estate is so huge.

"Ms. Swann your mom is waiting in the library." Aro bowed to me.

"Oh come on Aro no bows and no Ms. Swann, just Bella." I told him

"If you say so Ms. Sw I meant Bella." He smiles at me.

I when to our library to see my mom reading a book.

"Hey mom you called." I said.

"Oh yes honey come sit." She motioned me to sit on the couch.

"Okay honey I have a surprise for you." Her face looks so excited.

"Mom you know I hate surprises." I sighed.

"Okay remember when I went to Paris?"

"Yes I remember." I told her.

"Well I met my best friends, Esme, and guess what."

"What?" I raise my brows.

"She invited us o spend the summer in Paris!" my mom exclaimed.

"Really, summer in Paris. Mom that's exciting."

"I know sweetie and we're leaving tomorrow."

"What!" I yelled.

"Why is there something wrong honey?" my mom looked worried.

"Well I haven't pack and…" I rant

"Don't worry you can bring a few items we'll just shop in Paris." She exclaimed

"Okay that doesn't sound bad." I pause for awhile thinking. "Where are we staying?"

"At her house." My mom told me.

"Okay, well I think I have to pack." I kiss my mom on the head and leave the room.

This will be a very different summer I must say. How will Edward react to this?

Edwards' POV

"Kids I have something to tell you." My mom said.

We arrive this morning from Forks. We cancelled our flight because mom wants us to be home a day early than it should be. So after our shopping trip we booked our names in the airport. Luckily there are still tickets left.

"What is it mom." I asked her.

"Well I met my friend, Renee, last week and I decided to invite her and her daughter to have vacation with us." She smiles.

"Oh my, that's a brilliant idea." Alice is now jumping.

"How old is her daughter?" Rosalie asked.

"She's is the same age as Edward and Alice." My mom said.

I hope it's Bella which is very impossible. Fat chance which is truly ironic

"When will they arrive?" I ask

"Tomorrow." My mom said.

With that statement we all rushed to our rooms, Rosalie and Jasper are staying in our house for the summer. We were all busy cleaning our rooms. I know we have a butler and maids but hey we clean our own room. We don't want them to go and check our things.

Tomorrow will be different.

Bella's POV

"Bella will you hurry." My mom shouted.

"I'm coming mom." I yelled back.

I struggle bringing my two suite cases.

"Here madam let me help you." Aro suddenly appeared in front of me.

I sighed relieved. "Thank you so much Aro and how many times do I have to tell you about calling me Bella?"

"I'm sorry madam but…" I cough raising my eyebrows.

"Sorry Bella, now I think we should go or else your mother will fire me." Aro smile at me.

"Bella dear what took you so long?" my mom ask, worried.

"Sorry mom I had a hard time carrying my suite cases." I replied

"Ok, I forgot to tell you that I have a surprise when we arrive at Paris." My smile at me rather excited.

"Ah surprise." I groaned. My mom knows I hate surprises.

"Come on Bells I want to give this to you as your graduation give." She told me.

"But…. But I thought the bag is already my graduation gift?" I'm confused. The bag she gave me cost a fortune but is she serious about giving me another gift?

"Well the bag is your pre-graduation gift. Actually this gift is from your dad and well I added a bit of this and that." She replied a little bit unease at the mention of dad.

"Okay mom but no more surprises okay." I sighed as I see my mom jump.

The flight going to Paris is obviously long, it is so long I forgot that time changes when you're in a different country which is a little bit far from we're you're from.

"Excuse me madam your food is already here." Aro said as he place a tray of my favorite dishes in front of me.

Oh, I forgot to mention that we brought with us Aro because he is my butler and we also brought with us James (I don't know why).

"Thank you Aro." He nodded and turns his back.

"Wait" I said. He turn around facing me.

"Yes?" he ask

"How much time is left until we arrive?" I ask

"Will be landing in a private hangar in half an hour." He said looking at his watch.

Well this means we will be in Paris and no time. Time to get ready and look presentable.

When we went down our private jet my mom stop me.

"What's the problem mom?" I inquire

"Well since the surprise is not yet here I think I'm going first so that Esme wouldn't be worried." She told me.

I stared at her. Not knowing what she meant. I mean what kind of gift needs to be awaited in the airport?

"Um… mom I don't know where you friend leaves and what will I use?"

"Oh, don't worry Bells I'm sure you will arrive in my friends' house." She told me a smile hidden behind her eyes.

"Mom please don't be cynical what do you mean?" I'm getting annoyed with this surprise.

She looks at her watch. "Sorry Bells but I have to go. Aro, James come with me." She pointed to Aro and James.

My mouth open she is leaving me here in this freaking private hangar without my drive and butler is she insane.

"Mom what is this?" I can hear my voice panicking.

"It's a surprise honey, don't worry. See you later." She then waves her hand to a limo waiting and speed away.

I Bella Swann am left in this hangar clueless. Great, I've just arrived in Paris for a few minutes and it is not really that eventful, which is definitely ironic.

After 10 minutes I'm starting to worry were the hell is this gift?

To my surprise a man come near to me.

"Excuse but are you Ms. Isabella Swann." He said with a hint of French accent

"Yes." I squeaked

"Well your parents would like to give this to you." He point to something.

I look around and I almost fainted at what I saw.

OMG…….

In front of me is a Mercedes SLR McLaren which seriously worth a fortune.

I scream yes, I scream.

"Oh my gosh, is this really mine?" I ask the man.

"Yes it's all yours madam." He said giving me the keys.

I open the car and I was awed by what I see. I sit down on the drivers' seat I move my hands carefully around the car.

"Wow" I whispered.

I know this is a sports car but I never expected my parents to buy me this. I have to buy them something; yes I must buy them something.

I look at the map my mom gave me, I ask the man where this place is and he gave me precise instruction. I thank him and I drive my baby. Yes this is my new baby.

I enjoyed Paris this is actually not my first time to be in Paris but it's been a long time since I visit this place. The ride going to the home of my moms' best friend is not that long. Until I arrived in front of a house which is definitely a mansion rather than a house.

The garden is so huge I can see several gardeners tending the place. I park my car in front of the house not sure where I'm going to place my baby. I step out of the car and look at the house I mean the mansion. It looks so big I think they must have several maids. Well, our house in California is smaller but our house in the US is similar to this house. No doubt Esme and Renee became friends. They probably met in a fancy gathering or whatever.

I was still looking at the place when someone called my name.

"Bella?" damn, that voice is so familiar.

I turn around to see who the owner of that voice.

My breath hitched when I saw who it is.

"Edward?" I whispered.

**Well there you have it dear readers. Again I'm sorry for the delay of my update but I promise to update soon. Hope you still read my story and don't forget to review.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks… **

**-Penelope.**

**P.S. To my friend Andrea you should post your story.**


	10. The gang and an additional?

**Hello I'm back. Sorry if I update a little late. I never knew summer could also be busy! Yes, here in my place it's already summer. **

**Okay just a review my last chapter ended when Bella and Edward met obviously in Paris. Well if you have any suggestion on which part of Paris could they go feel free to review or PM me. If you like to let them go in a different country or place give me a reasonable reason why I should let them go to that place.**

**I would like to clarify some of my mistakes. Thank you to someone who told me that I made a typo regarding the fact that I wrote Laurent instead of Jessica. I'm really sorry about it. Let's face the fact Laurent and Jessica is like dumb twins. Anyways if I made some more typos feel free to tell me, I'll appreciate it.**

**By the way I made a poll its' about me making a new story. The first option is that Edward and Bella are best friends and also awesome detectives. The other option is that of a Modern Cinderella story about Edward and Bella. So what do you like?**

**To those who are constantly reading my story, thank you so much!**

**Now lets' get back to the story.**

_Previously_

"_Bella?" damn, that voice is so familiar_

_I turned around to see who the owner of the voice. My breath hitched when I saw who it is._

"_Edward?" I whispered._

**Bella's POV**

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG,

Freaking' Edward Cullen is the son of Esme Cullen. I'm so stupid I have a high IQ so why didn't I make the connection early. Arrrgghhh stupid Bella.

Well anyways Edward's here and Alice and the gang. This is going to be a different summer.

"Um Bella." Edward's voice broke my monologue.

"Um… Edward hi." I move forward. "I never knew this is your home, is this your home?" Oh my it sounds so stupid. I mentally slap my head.

He chuckled.

I scowled at him.

"Yes Bella this is my home." He then put his arms around my waist making me shiver under his touch; he always has an effect on me. "Isabella Swann welcome to the Cullen's little mansion." He waved his hands in the air.

I snorted… little mansion.

"So… how was summer." I ask.

"Well at first it was pretty boring but now it's not." He look at me with intense graze that I want to melt.

"Uh… I see." I turn around to avoid his graze when my eyes landed on my suite cases.

"Come on Bella lets' get inside." His hands still on my waist.

"Um Edward my suite cases." I told him.

"Don't worry Bella, Victoria will take good care of it and maybe your driver James will help." He winked at me trying to tell me something.

My brows furrowed trying to understand what he meant.

He titled his head indicating to me to look the other way. I look at the direction and I immediately understand what he meant.

A beautiful blond around 23-24 of age wearing a supposedly maids uniform but was magically transformed into a stripped attire. Sorry but her skirt is so short and the buttons of her blouse were undid to top it all she is wearing a three inches red heels. How could she clean the house in that attire?

My driver, James, on the other hand looks like a puppy following every word of the girl which I assume is Victoria.

"Here let me help you fair maiden." James took the suite cases from Victoria.

I almost gag when James kisses her hands and Victoria giggled.

"This is going to be fun." I muttered.

Edward look at me and smiled in an I-told you way.

We entered the house and of course it was twice the beauty of the exterior.

"Wow" I whispered

"You like it?" Edward asks me.

I just nod.

I then saw a door leading to somewhere I know I should not trespass but I have a good feeling about this door and what's behind it. Without asking I open it and I was amaze to see a very huge library. Thousands of books were neatly arrange in the shelves.

I didn't notice that Edward followed me. I turn around to see him staring at me which such intensity. I instantly blush. We just look at each other eyes when our gazing contest was rudely interrupted by a high shrilling scream. Alice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." She hugged me with such force. I heard Edward chuckled.

"Alice if you're planning to kill me please not now." I tease her.

She let go of me and look at what I'm wearing. Ah typical Alice.

"Hmmm, turn around." She said.

I look at Edward asking him if what is happening he just smile, that damn crooked smile.

"Um…. Alice what exactly are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm glad I'm rubbing some Alice-ness on you. Nice clothes." She said.

I sighed I look at my clothes; to be honest I put extra effort on picking this dress.

"Whoa girl you look awesome." Someone said, I turn around to see Rosalie running towards me.

I hug her.

"Bella are you sure you're not sick or anything?" she tease me.

"Well I think I have a fever why?" I played along.

"Because look at you." She said. I rolled my eyes.

I'm actually wearing a knit jersey sheath from Donna Karan closed with a bronze buckled brown belt and black pumps. I put a green coat over it.

"Ah come on guys are we standing here all day just looking at my clothes?" I whined.

"I think Bella most meet mom." Edward said.

Thank you my savior.

They lead me to the porch where I saw my mom talking to a very beautiful woman.

"Excuse mom this is Bella." Edward introduces his mom to me. She looks like Snow White in flesh **(sorry can't help putting that line…)**

"Ah this is the Bella my Edward has been talking for so long." She kisses my cheeks.

I blush at the comment when I look at Edward he himself is also blushing. Cute.

We spent the entire morning talking and laughing. Emmett and Jasper arrived during lunch time. We found out that Esme and Renee were best friends since high school. To be more exact dorm mates. After we ate our lunch Alice and Rosalie pulled me to Alice room for Bella Barbie.

"Look guys this is not important we're not going somewhere?" I whined.

They look at me as if I'm crazy.

"We're going somewhere." It's not a question, it's a statement.

So the torture begun.

"So bells how are you and Edward." I Alice simply ask.

"We're fine." I replied.

"I don't know." Rosalie said.

"What?" I ask

"Well let us say you can't take your eyes off him the entire lunch." Rosalie giggled.

"Was it obvious?" I whispered.

They squealed

"Gosh Bella yes it was sooooooo obvious." Alice said.

I sighed. I like Edward but I don't know if I love him. Like and Love are different but loving Edward wouldn't be that hard if we'll be together this summer.

"You know what this means?" Alice ask

"No." I said

"We're going to make pretty hot for our trip to the mall." She said with a perfect French accent.

"Smoking hot I must say." Rosalie added.

"Girls please stop it. I don't want to be hot in front of Edward." I whined.

"Sorry Bella but this is our territory girl." Alice smile evilly.

I sighed being with this two could be fun but very dangerous.

After Alice expertly put make-up on my face. I felt relived to be free from those dangerous make-up tools. Alice said she made my eyes smoking by putting a few of this and that.

"Okay Bella you can look at the mirror." Alice said

I close my eyes turn towards the mirror and open it.

"Wow, I look…" I can't finish what I'm supposedly saying.

"Hot. Smoking hot." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

My eye really smoking' with blue eye shadow. My lips were bloody red it matches perfectly with my pale skin. My hair was curled in the ends and was pinned with a glittery barrette.

"Okay now for the clothes."

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"Alice no, thanks for the make-up and hairdo but I'll look for my clothes." I said

"Oh no Bella you owe me for a shopping trip in Forks." She looks at me saying no-one-can-win-over-this-pixie look.

"Fine." I sighed winning a fight with Alice is like 1 over a hundred chances.

"This is the perfect dress for you Bella." Rosalie said.

I went to the bathroom to put on the clothes. When I went out both girls gasped.

"Wow" they both said.

I giggled and look at the mirror. I'm wearing a denim mini skirt with a brown belt covered in rhinestones and studs. I wore a yellow blouse with blue trim and rhinestones with a blue tank. Rosalie lent me hear three inches black leather boots.

Rosalie and Alice also wore awesome designer dresses.

The three of us looks like fashion models. We went down the stairs to meet the boys. We entered the porch to see Edward reading a book and Emmett and Jasper talking. They all gasped when they saw us.

"Wow, Rose look so delicious." Emmett said

"Shut up Ems, language." Rosalie said but she when to Emmett and give him a kiss.

"Gorgeous as always Alice." Jasper exclaimed

"You to Jazzy." Alice also gives him a kiss.

This leaves me with Edward. He looks at me with mouth open. I when to him and close his mouth.

"Flies might enter." I whispered in his ears. I felt him shiver. Great!

I felt his hands snake around my waist. He pulled me closer to his body.

"You look so hot Isabella" he whispered.

I don't know what to do, Alice and Jasper were gone probably making-out somewhere and Rosalie and Emmett are also gone.

"Mhhmmmhmm." He whispered.

I shiver when his hands starts to caress my cheeks.

"Bella." He whispered

"Yes?" I whispered back, I don't even know why we are whispering.

"You don't know what you're doing to me." He whispered and the kisses my cheeks.

"Edward I don't know."

"Bella you're so beautiful and hot." He kisses my neck

God this is hot.

"Um…. Edward do you think we should stop this." I said

"Why did I do something wrong?" he sound worried

"No, it was amazing but I'm not ready."

"I see, okay just one more kiss." He smiles.

"Okay." He leaned forward God this is it. I close my eyes leaning forward I can feel his hot breath on my face.

"Whoa look at them." Emmett yelled

Edward and I jump making as fall off the chair. I didn't notice that I was sitting on his lap.

"Arrrghhh" I cried

"Let me help you." Edward said.

"Thanks." I reach for his hands.

"Sorry guys" Emmett smirked.

"Emmett will you give us privacy." Edward yelled at his brother.

"Whatever." Emmett said.

We left the house after Edward reminded Emmett not interrupt if we're alone. The ride going to the mall was fun Rosalie keeps on scolding Emmett for interrupting Edward and me.

We arrive in front of the mall. Edward put his hands around my waist but Alice pulled me.

"Sorry boys but we girls need our privacy." She said

"What but oh come on Alice." Edward whined. Not moving his hands from my waist.

"Sorry Eddie but Bella is mine for this afternoon." She smile

"Oh I so hate you Alice Cullen" Edward scowled.

I got an idea.

"Alice we're we going?" I ask her

"Victoria Secrets." Her face light up

"Good, um… I follow you there I'm going to tell Edward something." I told her

She raised her brows "Fine, better be there." With that she pulled Rosalie going to Victoria Secrets.

Emmett and Jasper said they're going to look for movies.

This left me with Edward again. He smiles at me.

"So what do you what to do?" I can't help but sense the double meaning in his words.

"Sorry mister but I only got a few minutes with you." I said smiling.

He pulled me to an empty room and start kissing my neck.

"Edward." I manage to say.

"Yes Bella." I felt him smile

"Um….. Not here." I whispered

"Why?" he asks now kiss my cheeks.

"Well this can be a staff room or what." I said.

"Okay but I more kiss." I smile it was like a Déjà vu

He leaned and I close my eyes and also leaned. I can feel his breath on my lips. Our lips are only an inch apart when…..

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love_

_Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of_

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love_

_Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of……._

Edward groaned.

"Alice?" he said

"Yes"

"She's here"

"Okay"

He closes his phone and look at me.

"Sorry Bella but the pixie wants you."

"Don't worry Eddie." I kiss his cheeks and left the room.

Wow that was hot, super hot. I walk around the mall hoping to see Victoria Secret. After 5 minutes of walking and without luck I decided to call Alice. I was opening my phone when I hit someone.

"Ouch." I said.

"I'm sorry miss, are you hurt?" I male voice said.

I look at him and God he is gorgeous but not as gorgeous as Edward.

He smiles at me and I smile at him.

"My I know your name?" he ask

"Bella." I replied.

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you. I'm……….

**Sorry I guys I know some of you don't like cliffy endings. Anyways who do you think he is? Hmmmmmmhmmmmm is he someone from Bella's past or the Cullen's past and present? Will he play a major role in the lives of Edward, Bella and the gang?**

**Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**If I receive lesser reviews I might not reveal him on the next chappy.**

**Review fellows.**

**I'm going somewhere for summer. It's another island in our place so I'll be updating a lil' late again.**


	11. Stranger and best friend

**Okay I'm back…. Sorry for the delayed of this chapter. My family with some of our friends when on a 3-day island vacation. I love it there because of the beach. We when snorkeling and I saw a lot fishes but fewer corals. Really sorry for the super late update.**

**Thanks to does who reviewed. I love reading your reviews which is why I decided to update. I never thought summer could be busy.**

**Well most of you said that it is Jacob, some said Mike. Just read the story for you to find out who he really is.**

**Sorry if I made so much typo in chapter 8 mixing Laurent with Jessica, I already edited it. Some of the reviews the happenings in my story are so fast. They hate each other then suddenly they were cuddling and kissing one another. These questions will be slowly answered within the next chapters.**

Bella's POV

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you. I'm……….

But his words were interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love_

_Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of_

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love_

_Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of……._

"_Um sorry, wait a second." I told the guy._

"_Hello Alice." I said_

_******_

"_Yes I'm in front of Prada."_

_*****_

"_Oh, really sorry."_

_***************_

"_Okay I'll go there."_

_I closed my phone. _

"_Sorry for that my friends are waiting for me." I told the guy apologetically._

"_Don't worry, well I think you have to go." He said_

_I smile, "Yeah, its nice meeting you." I run going to the direction of Victoria Secrets._

_I found Alice and Rosalie._

"_Hey guys really sorry for my late arrival. I don't know where the store is."_

"_It's okay Bells, know let us look for something you can wear tonight." Alice said in a business like way._

_I rolled my eyes this is going to be a long day._

_UNKNOWN PERSON'S POV_

_I exited Channel after buying my mom a present. It is her birthday today and I know she loves bags. I was busy thinking about the party when I felt something soft and fragile bumped on me._

"_Ouch" she squeaked._

_I look at her. One word; heavenly. She has the palest skin I've ever seen, her eyes are chocolate color, her lips are red and her hair looks so soft._

_I chuckled_

"_I'm sorry miss are you hurt?" I ask._

_She smiles at me, the most beautiful smile I've seen. God what am I thinking she's a stranger, but a stranger sent from heaven._

"_May I know your name?" I ask before I could stop myself._

"_Bella" she replied. What a beautiful name, it suites her._

_Time to introduce yourself buddy and maybe get a chance to ask he out._

"_Well Bella it's nice meeting you, I'm…." but my introduction was cut by her phone ringing. Hahahaha nice timing. I thought sarcastically._

_She told me to wait; I heard her saying sorry to the person on the line. After that she told me she needs to leave. She run towards the other direction, I just can't leave it her, she needs to know my name._

"_Hey by the way my name is…." But my yelling introduction was cut by my own phone ringing._

_Okay, how many times do I have to be cut by phones ringing? Anyways I think she didn't hear it._

_I look at my phone, it's my mom._

"_Hola Madre." (Hello Mother) I said._

"_Hijo que se le?" (Son where are you?) My mom asked_

"_Visite a un amigo." (I visited a friend) I lied smoothly I don't want my mom to know that I bought her a gift._

"Bueno mejor estar de vuelta aquí, ¿quién es este amigo tuyo? (Well better be back here, who is this friend of yours?) My mom asked.

"Es Embry es mi amigo de vuelta en secundaria ¿te acuerdas? El hijo de la Sra. Quil. (It's Embry my friend back in high school, do you remember? The son of Mrs. Quil.) I lied again.

"Bueno, adiós hijo. Te amo" (Okay, goodbye son, I love you.) mom said. She then hangs up.

My mom is Spanish that's why I speak Spanish when talking to her. She knows how to say English but she said she needs to be loyal to her country. Leaving her in Paris thought me as well how to speak French.

Edward's POV

Okay I'm getting annoyed as the second's turns into minutes.

Bella is so hot and I just can't control myself. Kissing her was the second best thing in my life. The best thing is yet to come.

I know I have bullied her for the rest of our high school days but the true reason behind all those insults is because I want to get her attention. I was totally impressed by her performance when she tried-out for the baseball team. I like her and was determined to make her like me. I introduced myself to her but I think I got cocky a bit because she stormed away and started to hate.

I can't understand why she hates me so fast. So I decided if I act smug and arrogant in front of her then maybe, just maybe, she will see me. But that was the most stupid thing I've done. Everything I planned back-fired at me.

Right now I'm so happy Bella forgave me and at least we are now friends. But I want to be more than just friends; I want her to be mine and me to be hers. I'm really hoping that this summer will be the best summer I'll have.

My thoughts were disturbed when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hola, Eddie muchacho. He oído que estás de vuelta." (Hello Eddie boy. I heard you're back.) I was surprised to hear his voice. I've never heard his voice for ages.

"No me digas que eres el mismo tipo que considero mi mejor amigo." (Don't tell me you're the same guy I consider my friend.) I asked

"Yes man it's me." He laughed.

"Well I'm glad you speak English at last, you know I'm not that good when it comes to speaking Spanish." I laughed

"Oh come on, the last time I saw you, you were practically all over my cousin. You know she can't speak English only Spanish." I growled

It was two years ago when I visited him with Jasper and Emmett. One of his cousins from Spain arrived and well, I was a play boy back then.

"Don't forget that I was drunk that night." I told him

"Yeah, never heard you speak Spanish so fluent. " he chuckled.

"Oh cut it off." I said

"Well actually, I called because I want to tell you that moms' birthday will be tonight and I hope that you'll come, of course with the gang."

"Of course I'll go, tell your mom happy birthday."

"Well see you later."

"Adiós" (Goodbye) I said chuckling

"Yeah, whatever." He said and hung up.

"Hey Jasper, do you know how long will the girls be?" I ask him

"You know Alice….. She doesn't shop until she gets everything she wants." He grimaced

"As long as she gets Rose something sexy I wouldn't mind." Emmett said.

Jasper slapped his shoulders.

"Ouch, I'm just joking." He said laughing.

"I forgot to tell you, will be going out tonight." I informed them

"Where?" Emmett asks like a five year old who's going to a carnival.

"Je suis désolée monsieur, mais nous ne sommes pas aller à un carnaval." (I'm sorry mister but we're not going to a carnival.) I replied sarcastically

"Hey, why did you suddenly speak French? I can't catch-up" Emmett whined

"Dude, you have been staying in Paris for your life and you can't catch-up from what our Eddie boy said." Jasper said

"Whatever, so where are we going." He asked again.

I smiled at them, trying to communicate silently.

"Oh come on Eddie, don't look at us that way." Emmett whined again, if he whines again for the third time I'm going to scream.

"Nous allons la pousser mon cher frère." I told them **(A/N: I didn't put a translation on this sentence because you'll know who Edward's best friend is, if you know how to speak French, congratulations!)**

"Oh oui, je l'ai déjà manqué." (Oh yes, I already miss them.) Jasper said, I'm glad his happy about the news.

"Eh bien, je suis heureux que les quatre hommes sont magnifiques ensemble, ou ce qu'il nous a appelés à l'école secondaire, les Heartbreakers." (Well I'm glad the four gorgeous men are together, or what they called us in high school, the heartbreakers.) Emmett suddenly said

Jasper and I look at him as if he was crazy.

"Man you just said you can't catch up with French but…" Jasper trailed off, because Emmett is laughing crazily on the floor and I'm afraid because some people are looking at us as if we are lunatics.

"I was just joking, I know you all think I'm dumb but I happen to be dumb when I want to be dumb so please don't think I'm dumb cause that is really so dumb." He laughed again

"Oh my, you just said dumb five times in that sentence. You are really dumb." I said laughing

"Well you said it twice in a sentence so welcome to my world." He replied

"Okay, before we start calling each other dumb, which is really dumb for us to do, let's look for the girls." Jasper said trying to control his laughter.

**Bella's POV**

Gosh this is really exhausting. Shopping with Alice is like shopping with an octopus having eight legs or let us calls it an arm, eight arms that just grab anything she wants.

A dress was put in front of my face breaking through my thoughts.

"What." I said, I'm already tired with all this Buy-Bella-a-lot-of-clothes. It's not like a charity or something.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Rose chirped

"Come on, you let me try about hundreds of clothes and shoes, and there's more?" I told them

"Well Bella darling I'm sorry if I disappoint you but you are shopping with me so better cooperate." Alice said

"Please Alice can we stop." I whined

"N ° Isabella Marie Swann, nous n'avons pas fini la moitié des magasins de ce centre commercial." (No Isabella Marie Swann, we haven't finished half the stores in this mall.) She said with command.

"Oh freakin' please don't speak to me in French, I can't understand you." I told her. This pixie is so annoying.

"Hahaha…. Looks like someone needs help." She laughed at me

"Come on Alice, I'm also tired let us call this a day." Rose said, ah…. Thanks Rose.

"Fine, but we're coming back on Monday." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." I told her.

"Oh sorry for speaking in French, I didn't know you can't understand." She apologized to me

"Oh nothing to worry, I can understand French a bit." I laughed.

They both look at me and then we all laughed.

"Well I think it's time to call the boys." Rose said while pulling her phone from her purse.

**I'm really sorry for the super late update, summer is busy, and yes I can't believe how summer can be busy. I'm not sure when can I update again since school is starting in two weeks time. But I hope you all like this chapter, especially with the translations. **

**Please review and tell me what you think….. Sorry but I can't tell you who is Edwards' best friend. It's reserved for the next chapter, so please be patient.**

**Love you guys and please review…. It helps me write my chapters.**

**Penelope**


End file.
